The Serpent's Story (The Invisible Sister Series)
by GilfachGoddess-18
Summary: The young, black-haired girl is back for her Second Year at Hogwarts. Jessica Evans, the feisty, yet invisible girl is back with Hermione, Ron and Harry. Follow Jessica Evans through her years at Hogwarts. PART OF A SERIES! It is a rewrite of an older book I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

**I am back with my new story to add to my series: The Invisible Sister series. I hope you all enjoy this one... and read on...**

**Disclaimers: ALL COPYRIGHTS TO J.K. ROWLING BECAUSE IT WAS ALL HER BRAINS THAT MADE UP HARRY POTTER.**

**Reviews (hate or love) all accepted!**

**Final Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Jessica Evans, her home and her friends and any other characters and ideas I introduce.**

* * *

** Chapter One - The Orphanage**

Ms Happy was slightly worried when I arrived back for the summer, she was wary and treated me like a ticking-time bomb, I didn't mind. She knew I wasn't able to use magic outside of school as Dumbledore had told her before I was shipped off, it gave me peace sometimes to be left alone.

Sophie and Jasmine were ecstatic to have me home, gibbering in Welsh about their school, I had to give a very basic view of Hogwarts, naming it St Bernard's and that it's based in a large castle, but nothing more. They were intrigued with the thought of living in the castle, I said how there was four Houses but I did not name them, I simply told them that we weren't allowed to tell anyone outside of the school.

I felt bad for beginning the summer holidays with lies and I could only hope that I could keep up with the lies. But I can't tell any Muggles about the wizarding world, it's practically law.

Within the first couple of weeks I had three letters off Ron, complaining about his brothers and that Harry had not been replying to his messages, his poor owl was almost dead and I was very happy when Pepero arrived with a letter from Hermione, hers were mostly the same except that she's an only child (so no complaints of annoying elder brothers), I've had five letters off her.

But they were all about Harry.

_Dear Jess,_

_Once again my letter to Harry has gone AWOL yet the owl returned for its payment without the letter but with no return from Harry, I know Ron has the same problem, do you?_

_I suppose you do, anyhow, I'm almost done with most of my work, have you? I found the Transfiguration work very hard!_

_By the way, Mum and Dad have asked if you wanted to stay over for the last two weeks leading up to Hogwarts? We'll be going to Diagon Alley in those weeks to get my things, you can get yours too and you don't have to worry about finding a lift for that week to the train station, I know you have a long way to travel._

_I am very worried about Harry but I don't know what to do about him, that's the thing, what can we do? We're underage wizards and we can't use magic._

_Hermione_

I was seriously thinking of taking Hermione up on that offer, I'll have to talk to Ms Happy when I can, of course.

_Jess,_

_Have you heard from Harry? I haven't and Errol comes back with nothing. It's either Harry has gone off us or he's just ignoring us._

_Well, if he's ignoring us, then stuff him. _

_Hermione told me about her offer, you should go, get away from the Muggles, you must be bored! I am! Percy has been boring as usual, locking himself in his room and Fred and George have been playing hell with Mum._

_Ginny, oh she's been talking about Harry all summer! It's annoying!_

_Anyway, see you soon._

_Ron_

"Jessica! We've got a surprise for you!" Came Hannah's voice. I hurriedly shoved my Hogwarts things away and into my lock-able trunk that no one can open but me. I scrambled down stairs to the sitting room, which was pitch black.

"Surprise!" Came several voices, the light was snapped on and people jumped out from behind chairs and tables, the room was decorated in the usual way for a girl's birthday. A tattered twelfth banner sign, that has seen many birthdays, was draped above the settees and balloons were spread out across the room.

The tables were filled with food and a brilliant purple cake, in my favourite shade that read _'Happy 12__th__ Birthday Jessica!'_

"Awww thank you guys!" I laughed, the party began with the usual games, Pass the Parcel, Pin The Tail On The Donkey and Musical Statues. After this, I got to blow the candles out, make a wish and got given presents. Sophie and Jasmine has clubbed together and gave me three more outfits that were brand new.

It must have cost them a lot of money but I dared not ask how they got the money together but I thanked and thanked them, seeing as one of my outfits last year was destroyed. Wrapped up in tissue in a t-shirt was another guitar pick to add to my collection, my twelfth one to be exact.

Hannah made me card, that made me cry. She wrote in there, stuff about missing me while I was away in school and then she drew the bird on her beret badge and underneath she said, _'You're almost old enough to join, only for the summers, but it'll be worth it!'_ She then gave me a tiny badge that was the image of her beret badge, except it was tiny.

She was eager for me to join the air cadets with her, and when I'm thirteen and in the summer holidays next year, I will join the air cadets, and I'm bringing Jasmine and Sophie along with me.

There's pictures of her in her uniform in Ms Happy's office and she does look smart. My other presents included a new blank notebook in which I could write songs and notes, I had already filled the one the girls got me for my birthday last year with ideas for lyrics and the music, at Hogwarts there aren't many Muggle musical intruments, but here they have a violin, a piano and a guitar, all of which I can play.

I had hair grips and bobbles and pens, ready for 'school' I don't need these, I think I'll have to give them back. I can't use pens at Hogwarts, those purebloods would have a fit at seeing such technology.

I had a headband and a book, I had pretty hair clips and a belt, I had a hot pink bottle of nail polish and a baby blue colour. By the end of the night I was laden with gifts and I had help off Jasmine and Sophie to cart it all upstairs.

There I sat down at my desk, chatting to them both while writing a letter to Hermione, Ron and Harry.

_Dear Ron,_

_I may accept her proposal, yes, I have to talk to Ms Happy first, remember her? Anyways, thanks for your wishes and thank your parents for the homemade fudge, it was much appreciated. I'm sorry if my writing looks strange, I'm writing this letter in front of my Muggle friends and I'm using something called a biro pen, if you're confused just ask me when I see you next._

_They don't know about Hogwarts._

_I'll try one more time to get through to Harry, but I can't guarantee it'll work._

_Oh and thanks for the card and for the chocolate frog, it's given me a sense of normality in this crazy Muggle world._

_Jess_

Once this letter was written I folded it up and addressed it to Ron.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Thank you so much for your offer, I think I may take you up on it! To be honest I do feel very pressed to be a Muggle right now, I have to do my homework in the dead of night with the bolt across my door just in case any of them walk in!_

_I would love to meet your parents, they seem lovely! Tell them thank you and that I will speak to Ms Happy in the morning. I've just been surprised with a party and now I'm sitting with my friends, Sophie and Jasmine, which is why I'm writing in biro._

_Thank you for your Eagle feather quill, they're the best!_

_Jess,_

I folded this one up too, as I spoke to the girls, "My friend from school has asked me to her house to spend the last two weeks of the summer holidays with her, and I'm thinking of going." I said,

"What? You can't! That means that you'll have less time with us!" Sophie moaned, "Yeah, you can't go! I won't let you and neither will Soph!" Jasmine protested. "We refuse to let you go!" Sophie said firmly. "I'm sorry girls, you have to share me! This girl is one of the closest friends I have in that school, she was my first! She's the one who I told you about before, Hermione." I said, turning back to the desk and beginning another letter to Harry.

_Harry James Potter, you utter toe-rag._

_Ron seems to think that you've gone off us, which I find is hard to believe. But you're not just worrying me, you're worrying Ron and Hermione too._

_I keep getting letters off them, complaining that you haven't replied yet, I've said to let you be, you've got the worst Muggles looking after you but that doesn't give you the excuse to ignore us!_

_Harry, we are your friends, btw, happy birthday! _

_Love Jess_

I folded this one up too, "Oh yes, I remember some of your letters, but come on Jess. You can't leave two weeks earlier!" Jasmine whined. "I'm sorry Jas, it makes my life easier if I travel with her, my lift last year had to drive all the way from London to get me to the train station and home!" I said,

"And we always have time to write letters," I put in after a moment's silence. "Just wish we could write more than once a month." Sophie growled. "Rules are rules," Jas said, "Rules are meant to be broken!" I laughed, getting up and crossing to my wardrobe, I brought out the box where I keep my guitar picks,

"You girls are the best, you know that?" I asked, placing the new one, it was bright hot pink with a red flame in the middle, into the box with the others. "Oh we know," Sophie laughed, "Oh Jess! You'll never guess what Sophie done!" Jasmine grinned, she jumped up and darted to the other side of the rom and out of Sophie's grasp.

"What has she done?" I asked, bemused as I watched the scene in front of me. "She got herself a-" Jas began, "Don't you even dare Jasmine Mary Davies!" Sophie yelled. "Boyfriend! His name is Aled James and he's in lurrvvveeee with her!" Jasmine grinned, Sophie launched herself at her, and I jumped out of the way.

"Watch Pep!" I called out as they tumbled towards the desk. Pep began to flap her wings. I took the opportunity to grab the folded up and addressed letters and to let Pep from her cage, I took her over to the window, handed her the letters, in the shadows of my body and with whispered words on who they were for and what order she flew off into the night.

"Will she come back?" Jasmine asked, laying on the floor grinning as Sophie turned her back on her. "Yeah, she likes to hunt at night, those pellets are only there for her to munch on during the day when she can't go out because most like she'll scare some little kid. She mostly feeds outside." I said with a shrug off my shoulders.

"What she…?" Sophie asked, "Yup. Now, Aled James. Didn't he go to Primary with us? I recall you calling him a poo-head and a dungbeetle." I said with a smile. "Don't make me get angry with you!" She snapped, "What? You'll snap your fingers and shout? Scary." I grinned, honestly, I've faced a mountain troll, a three headed dog and possible poison in the space of a year, an angry Welsh girl was nothing!

"I'll pummel you into the ground, Evans!" She growled. "Come at me bro," I winked, she ran at me, laughed and tackled me, but I adverted the tackle and remained standing when she was on the floor.

She blinked up, "How?" She asked simply. "There's two massive goons in school, they like to think that they're better than me because they're bigger. I've had my practise at pummelling them. I guess I've learned how to dodge their slow blows." I grinned. "Fair enough, you've grown and you've changed, Jess." Sophie said, sitting up. I sat on my bed and crossed my legs beneath me.

"I know I have." I said, I looked at both of them before beginning again. "I've been away for a year, with new friends, new lessons and new teachers. I'm obviously going to change, and so are you two, you've got the same teachers, lessons and friends, minus me, but you're together, you won't change as drastically as me… but you change, for instance, Jas, you're bloody madder than what you were before I left. And Soph, you're quieter, and in love." I said,

She landed a punch on my arm with a wicked grin. "I am _not in love._" She growled, "No, he is and he thinks you are too." Jasmine grinned, "Oh bloody hell," Sophie moaned, she put her hands over her face and groaned. "We've only been going out for a month!" She said sadly.

"Which makes it even funnier…." Jasmine trailed. "If you're both gunna argue like this all night then you'd best get out, I'm tired." I said, standing up and crossing to my wardrobe and pulling out my pyjamas.

"Fine, little Miss grumpykins." Sophie moaned. "You can continue moaning and yelling at each other in your room, now _good night._" I said firmly, closing the door on them.

I get my own room, mostly because Ms Happy wanted me on my own, in case I weirded out anyone. I am very glad of the privacy, I can do my homework in peace and quiet

I was finally alone, I bolted the door and closed the curtains, I changed into my pyjamas and sat down at the desk with a fresh sheet of parchment, a quill and some ink with instructions from Flitwick to write a two foot long essay on my favourite charm and why. Easy.

The sound of the quill scratching on the parchment brought back memories of sitting in the library completing work and the yearning for Hogwarts continued.

_Bloody Dursleys._

I jumped out of my skin, hearing the voice again after so long, I quickly blotted my work to prevent ink stains, and sat back thinking, it was Harry.

_Bloody House Elf._ What? What was a House Elf doing at Harry's?! _Now they will never let me back. All I want is fresh air from this room! But I can't even open the window properly, the bars are set too close to the window. Bloody Dursely's! _

I felt Harry's sadness immediately and I abandoned my work and penned a letter to Ron, the one with magical parents, I'm sure they can do something. Anything.

_Ron, _

_I know why Harry can't reply! Harry's Aunt and Uncle have put bars around his window, preventing the window from opening so Hedwig can't get out!_

_It doesn't explain why he hasn't written before but he's prevented from leaving his room, I have a bad feeling about this…_

_Jess_

I made up my mind to send the letter as soon as Pepero got back. I hastily finished the essay and packed everything away and climbed into bed, thankful of having my own room.

My dreams were scattered with images of Harry being trapped in a tiny room, whether it was real life or my dream I wouldn't know. But it made up my mind even more to send the letter that sat on my desk.

* * *

**What do you think of the first chapter?**

**Better or worse? Thanks for reading!**

**Favourite, Follow and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's almost Christmas everyone!**

**I don't own anything except for Jessica Evans, her home and her friends and any other characters and ideas that I introduce.**

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Beginning of the Summer!**

In the morning Sophie and Jasmine were banging on my door, talking about going to Porthcawl Fair with some of the other girls. I jumped up immediately and dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top and some daps.

I brushed my hair and locked away the message to Ron before unlocking my door and leaving my room with money in my pocket, ensuring that I locked the door. "Ms Happy wants to speak to you," Sophie said as we walked down to the Canteen. "Yeah, we told her that you wanted to speak to her so she sent us to get you." Jasmine finished, we changed course and headed for Ms Happy's office instead.

"Well, I'll go straight there, you two go grab me some food from the Canteen." I said, they wheeled off with promises of food and I continued onto Ms Happy's Office on the bottom floor of the Main House, "Jessica, Ms Happy is waiting to see you, hurry along now child." Came the voice of the receptionist, Josie.

She's an elderly woman originally from America, I don't know which state she's from but her accent is mixed with the valleys and her American accent faded over time since she moved here when she young. Sometimes you can hear the twang in her voice when she says certain words.

"Thank you," I smiled, I went in Ms Happy's Office, she looked slightly too busy to see me. "Sit, Jessica." Ms Happy ordered, her voice was cheerful but her eyes didn't look equally as nice.

I sat in the seat opposite her across her desk and looked around the room, the two photos of me were still hung up, I felt proud of them, my previous records of good grades had brought me down when I was younger, at this age I don't care anymore. I know where I get my brains from, my Mother, Harry and I found out that she always had good grades and I must have inherited that part of her, even if I didn't know she had a photographic memory, she still had good grades.

The bad thing with Hogwarts is that there's not much musical activities there, there's a choir and I think there's an orchestra there. I'm thinking about giving up these ideas of music, it's a fun pastime and all but it's not what I want to do now.

Anyway, this year I might focus on Quidditch, since that takes up a lot of time. "Now, Jessica, Sophie and Jasmine said that you'd had a letter from your friend, from your school…" Ms Happy said,

"Yes, she's asked me to stay with her for the last two weeks of the summer holidays, that way I don't have to travel all the way from here to London and back just to buy my things from Diagon Alley." I said, "What else? Will you travel with your friend?" Ms Happy asked,

"Oh yes, I'd travel to Diagon Alley, where we get our supplies for Hogwarts, and then I'd go with Hermione to King's Cross. This way it's easier for you," I said, "Okay," Ms Happy said, she clicked her fingers and looked back at me. "And how do you propose to get there?" Ms Happy asked, looking at me intently.

"Erm…. I would say train, but that is far too expensive since she lives in London so it'll have to be the Knight Bus." I said, the Knight bus, I'd heard it mentioned by a couple of Professors and after I asked around about what it was, it was interesting and handy!

"The Knight Bus?" Ms Happy asked, "It's a bus that's run by wizards, and it's only for wizards and witches. It's only 11 Sickles and it travels very fast. I can write you a letter and send it back with Pepero with the time so you know that I'm there safe." I said,

"The Knight Bus… alright, send a letter to your friend saying you'll be travelling by Knight Bus, and I want her parents there to receive you and I want a letter immediately sent by you, with a time and written in your own hand otherwise, when you return next year you'll be very sorry." Ms Happy said,

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, getting up. "Don't get up yet," Ms Happy said sternly. I sat back down, "I want to talk about your grades, I've seen the paper you've given me but it makes no sense. Your Headteacher is very happy with the progress you've made in the last year though." Ms Happy said, she retrieved my folder and sat back down, she took out the sheet of paper from my first year at Hogwarts, my grades.

"Do you mean the lessons?" I asked, leaning forward and seeing the familiar sheet holding the words I had already committed to memory. "Yes, you learn Astronomy? Why?" Ms Happy asked, "Well, it's always good to learn the stars. Why not?" I asked with a laugh, "What about Charms? What does that entail?" Ms Happy asked.

"Well, it's where we learn about the different spells there are, I think our first lesson was levitation. It's interesting, I've got all my notes in my trunk. Will it be alright if I leave some notes that I won't need in my room?" I asked, my plan to distract her from asking too many questions began.

"Of course, I lock it whenever you're away. Some of the girls have got it into their heads that you're a ghost," Ms Happy said, keeping a smile in check. "Really? After only one year away?" I asked. "Yes, now you're going with your friends to Porthcawl aren't you?" Ms Happy asked.

"Yeah I am," I replied, "How're you fitting back in, Jessica?" She asked, "Fitting in? I-uh, I think I fitted right back in, except for the little bit of me forgetting some of the Welsh language. Sophie and Jasmine definitely missed me, can't we write more than once a month?" I asked, "Whatever do you three write about to make you want more than once a month? No. Once a month it stays! It's frightening when your bird comes flapping in, squawking its head off and waving a letter about!" Ms Happy snapped.

"Yes, Ms Happy." I said, dropping my head. "But I am pleased to see that you've kept up your good grades very well, is there any friends that you that are like you?" Ms Happy asked, "Yes, Hermione Granger is one, she's the girl I'll be staying with. She's got a brilliant brain and she's the first to answer any question the teacher asks. But the other two of my close friends, they're a little slow, but they're good friends and they're a laugh!" I said happily.

I dared not tell Ms Happy about finding my brother, Harry. She may ship me over to my Aunt and Uncle and from what I know, is that he's having a horrible time! Anyway, Dumbledore did say we shouldn't tell anyone and I guess Ms Happy falls into that category.

"Right, then. Off you go with your friends. You know the rules." Ms Happy said sternly, she slid the piece of paper back into my file and slid the file back into the filing cabinet.

"Yes, Ms Happy. Thank you." I said, standing and walking backwards to the door. "Well you took your time!" Jasmine quipped. "Sorry, Ms Happy was very 'curious' about my school and my results. That and how I fit back into the lifestyle back here, there's not much different except we have lessons there!" I said, happily taking the toast from Jasmine and the hash browns from Sophie.

"Thanks girls, are we catching the bus or the train?" I asked, "Train, it's cheaper than the bus, and it's faster. Anyway, Hannah's already down there and she's excited but she won't tell us why though." Sophie said.

We left the Orphanage behind and walked to the train station, "Well knowing Hannah it'll be something silly, as usual." I laughed, "Yeah, well, she's the reason why we're going today!" Jasmine said, the trains were every ten to fifteen minutes or so, which wasn't too bad.

So by the time we had got there, and I had wrangled a lot of information about Sophie and Aled from Jasmine and Sophie, it was no time at all, buying the tickets nor getting to Porthcawl.

The fair was close by the town and extremely busy, as it usually is. But we met up with Hannah, who was stood with a bunch of her friends from school and cadets and the Home.

"You're gunna love this girls," One boy said, "What's happening?" Jasmine asked, "The Red Arrows are flying over in a few minutes, better make sure you watch!" Hannah said excitedly. "The Red Arrows?" I asked, as our group made their way towards the fencing at the top of the beach.

"Yeah, the aerobatic team, remember I showed you pictures a few years back? They're my favourite aerobatic team in the world! I love their moves, the corkscrew is definitely my favourite!" Hannah gushed, she continued on talking about the Red Arrows, but I focused on the fair.

It's been there for what seems like forever, but it's still there and running. It's a tiny fair, it's got children rides, like the caterpillar ride and the ghost ride, which was hilariously bad.

"Look! Jessica! You're not watching!" Hannah said excitedly, breaking my from my thoughts. In the distance near the horizon little dots were nearing us quite quickly. Hannah grabbed hold of mine and Jasmine's arms tightly, squeezing as the dots neared and neared.

Soon I could see the red, and by the point, Hannah was even more excited and her grip was painful. The planes roared by and as soon as they flew over us I saw the red under carriages of each aircraft and the streams of red, blue and white coming from the aircraft. It was a beautiful sight and soon they started their display.

With loops, twists and turns I was gobsmacked. The Red Arrows are brilliant. They never stray or anything and they're so cool! My hands were clasped to my ears in a mission to block the loud roars emitting from the engines as they flew by, but nothing could block the roar.

Seeing them made me feel happy, and by them time all of us arrived back at the Orphanage in time dinner, my good mood was still up. Pepero was back with two more replies and I quickly answered them. Of course none were from Harry, sadly.

_Dear Jess,_

_Mum and Dad said no problem, then they said something you about being my friend, I can't remember. Don't your friends get confused when you send letters off with Pep? _

_So it must be strange to write with a quill, what do you write with? A biro? What's that? This is my Dad asking too, he's interested in all Muggle stuff._

_No worries about the normality thing. It's only a couple of weeks until we go back to Hogwarts!_

_Ron_

Obviously Ron would ask his dad what a biro was.

_Dear Jess,_

_Isn't that a hazard? The dead of night with a bolt across your door? What if there's a fire?_

_They said as soon as possible please, also, how would you get here? I think the train would be very expensive and it's very far of a drive, but no doubt we can think of something together!_

_Have you got through to Harry yet? I still haven't. After your reply, and if you haven't heard off him, then I'm going to plan something with Ron and his family. They're the magical ones. They can do something whereas we can't._

_Hermione._

I sighed inwardly, Hermione and the health and safety side of things… I quickly pulled fresh pieces of parchment out and grabbed a quill and ink.

_Ron, _

_I manage to send the letters off secretly, I'm like a ninja you see… Nah, last time I sneakily gave the letters to Pep and when she flew off, I told them that she's off to hunt, no doubt she does while she's flying! I just feel bad for lying to them, they're the closest friends I have here._

_A biro is a pen, basically a pen is a quill with ink already inside the cartilage (the bit that holds the ink.) Make sure you tell that to your dad! _

_Ron, I know where Harry is! This may sound weird, but I have an inkling he's stuck in his room, I had a dream you see, last night, and he was locked in his room, starving him!_

_But I have a really bad feeling, I don't know whether he'll be allowed back to Hogwarts, especially after the 'Incident.' With magic being used in his house._

_Can you talk with your parents and discuss what can be done? Since Hermione and I are at a loss with having no adults with us who can perform magic and Hermione is too far away and my guardian doesn't care!_

_Please? Nothing illegal, nothing too bad that will get us all in trouble!_

_Jessica_

I sealed this one off and placed it ready, discarding the one I had written earlier.

_Hermione,_

_I've asked Ms Happy if I can stay at yours for the last two weeks of the holidays, and she agrees that, that's easier than what we did last year._

_I've told her about the Knight Bus, you know about that too don't you?_

_Well, it's only eleven sickles, I've got that in spare change here leftover from last year. But it'll have to be in the night of course, and Ms Happy want's your parents to meet me straight away and then I have to write a letter with the time I arrived at yours by, _

_I'll let you know at a later date when I'll be leaving, is that alright? Can you check with your parents?_

_I think I've found out why Harry isn't replying to us, but it's a hunch. It's something to do with the Durselys. _

_But I've sent a message to Ron, so maybe he can get his mum and dad to do something,_

_Jessica_

I sealed this one too and sent them off with Pep before climbing into bed. It had taken a week or so for Ron to get Harry out of the Dursley's but Ron, Fred and George had done it. _By flying a car to Surrey._ Within the next few weeks Hermione and I had planned my journey to her house, conveying between her parents and my guardian, and pretty soon my trunk was dusted off and most of what I owned thrown into my trunk. Pep's cage was changed and she was in it and my two friends were hugging me goodbye.

"I'll miss you both so much," I muttered to them as they stood before me, "We'll miss you too, Jessica, make sure you write to us." Sophie demanded, bringing me into a bone-crushing hug. "I will. Make sure you write back." I said firmly, hugging her back and Jasmine joined us. "Oh come on girls, you two need to get to bed! It's well past your bedtime!" Ms Happy clucked.

Sophie and Jasmine stepped back and wiped their eyes and retreated to their room. Ms Happy turned to me. "Make sure you behave. I don't want to have the first bad report about you." She said sternly. She isn't a bad person, but she has the uncomfortable feeling about her and I was happy to leave.

I dragged my case outside and rushed back for Pep in her cage. I pulled out my wand and looked over at Ms Happy, it's midnight and I am very tired, I know Jasmine and Sophie stayed up just to see me off and Ms Happy was eager to get to her own bed.

I stuck my right arm out with my wand straight out and jumped out of my skin with a scream when a loud bang popped right in my ear drum and a large, purple three decker bus speeds right towards me.

Ms Happy jumped as well and grabbed my shoulders to pull me back. The bus screeched to a halt and I waved goodbye to her as a young boy hopped off the bus, he lugged my things on board and offered me a ticket, I handed over the money and took the ticket and sat on a bed. I glanced out the window at Ms Happy, she hadn't moved at all, her mouth was hung open and her eyes as wide as plates.

Then I looked around, the bus was brightly lit and was _three stories high_. There were beds throughout the bus, and the man who'd helped me on the bus, stood behind the driver cab and spoke. "Where do ya want to go?" He asked. I told him where I wished to go, Hermione's address, and he turned around. "Take it away Ernie!" He called.

A head repeated this man's command in a jokey Jamaican accent. The elder man jumped and suddenly rushed to do everything and suddenly the bus began and it zoomed. The bed I was sat on moved and slammed forward. I jolted. "What's your name, girl?" The man asked. "Jessica Evans." I replied. "You at 'Ogwarts?" the man asked.

"Yeah, I'm starting my second year this fall." I said, "Second year? You're young to ride the Knight Bus alone!" The man said. "I look young for my age, but I've been told I'm too mature for my own good." I replied quietly.

He turned to the box where the driver is, and I shakily try to compose myself. This bus is fast, it's as if we're going 200mph down a 30mph road. I glance out the window, the Severn Bridge. "How are we already in England?" I asked as we left the bridge behind.

"Muggles don' see the bus, they don't see nothin'." Was all the man said. It was amazing, the speed of the bus, I felt like I was being thrown backwards and sideways constantly with the motion of the bus. I watched the landscape rush past me, gaping at the fact that we were already in London and we were whizzing past Big Ben, despite the late hour, traffic was mad in London and the Knight Bus dodged everything surprisingly.

I almost fell off the bed as the Bus whizzed about everywhere, eventually we approached a quiet estate full of houses that looked clean and tidy and neat, exactly Hermione's style. The Bus screeched to a halt outside a comely home that had a young girl and her two parents stood in the doorway.

They looked tired, but Hermione looked happy. Her hair was still the same and so was her smile. I thanked the man and Ernie, and took my things from the Bus and thankfully stepped onto solid ground with shaky legs.

Hermione walked quickly down to me, "Jessica!" She said happily. "Remember, it's Jess." I noted with a smile. We embraced warmly before she grabbed Pepero and walked quickly back to her house, which looked medium sized on the outside. Her parents looked welcoming, despite how tired they were, asking about the journey and whether I wanted food or a drink but I was happy enough to disappear up stairs and go to sleep.

I barely had enough time to write the letter to Ms Happy. My trunk was left downstairs and I tugged my pyjamas from my little bag and brushed my teeth and was asleep within a couple of seconds. I dreamt of my brother, who was once trapped in a dark room with bars on his window but now resides in the Burrow.

* * *

**Thank you all who read this! And thank you to those who reviewed on the first chapter, telling me to update! Thanks!  
**

**I'll aim for another chapter up before Christmas, though I can't guarantee anything as of yet!**

**Follow, Favourite and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for those who reviewed, I enjoyed reading them! **

**I'm afraid Delanie, I couldn't email you, if you want me to email you then you can send me your email address through pm.**

**I don't own anything except for Jessica Evans, her home and her friends and any other characters and ideas that I introduce.**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Diagon Alley**

In the morning, I woke to Hermione opening the window to a white owl, Hedwig. She had a letter. I yawned and stretched on my camped. "Let her rest in Pep's cage, she won't be back for a while." I said before standing up.

"She doesn't look tired, but at least she's brought a letter in Harry's handwriting. I'm slowly getting used to these." Hermione said, she opened the cage for Hedwig and she flew in and gratefully took a long drink and nibbled on some pellets. "What does it say?" I asked. "Read it, I'm going to get dressed." Hermione said handing me the letter.

_Jessica and Hermione,_

_Sorry I haven't been in touch, I've had a few problems getting hold of any letters, no worries, Ron is keeping me up to date with what's happened._

_Since you both know I've been at my Uncle and Aunt's house, and you know about that warning I had. Well, Ron and his brothers got me out. I'm at the Burrow and I'm okay, I've been here for a week now. I'll tell you both everything that happened when we meet up in Diagon Alley._

_Anyway, enjoy your summer holidays! I will!_

_Harry _

So, my note to Ron worked, they got Harry out. I felt joy, I'd helped my brother! I went to my camp bed and sat down, I looked around at Hermione's bedroom was tidy and cream. Her bed had already been made, her pictures on the wall was perfectly straight and not a thing was out of place. Her Hogwarts things were out of the way and out of sight. I would have never guessed she was a witch if I didn't already knew her.

My room is the complete opposite, of course my bed back home has been stripped and cleaned off and everything was locked away since my room was locked.

"Shall we get your trunk up here?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, that'd be good." I replied. We headed downstairs, her fully dressed and me still in my oversized purple pyjamas. We lugged my trunk upstairs and I grabbed some fresh clothes and changed and washed.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked, sitting down on top of my trunk. "Well, I was going to start on the homework, I should have started when the holidays began but I've been waiting for you." Hermione said, "Oh that's boring," I said with a smile. "Well, what do you want to do?" She asked with a smile. "Can't we go into the centre of London?" I asked.

"Maybe, it's busy though." She said firmly. "Can we still go? I don't mind walking!" I said happily. She smiled. "Great! But, shall we go tomorrow instead? Today, I wanted to take you around here first, that will take a whole day!" Hermione said, she looked happy, so I was happy for her. "Let's write back to Harry first," I said with a smile

"Sure,"

_Harry,_

_Enjoy your holidays too! We'll enjoy ours very much, we're both intrigued by how you got out, I hope it was nothing illegal like Jessica warned._

_We're planning on going near the end of the holiday, about two weeks before?_

_Write back soon,_

_Hermione and Jessica_

We sent the letter off with Hedwig once she was rested and headed downstairs for breakfast with Hermione's parents, who were lovely and polite people, they were like Hermione, neat and tidy.

After breakfast we went out for a walk around her town, and was back just before it turned dark, then we concentrated on our homework.

We had completed most of the homework before we retreated to her neat bedroom. She's a lucky enough person to have a TV in her room with a video player and she has some of the Disney films that I absolutely love but hardly get to since the TV is dominated by the older girls in the Orphanage.

Lion King, then the Little Mermaid, twice, then Beauty and the Beast and Snow White. We stayed up for so long, then slept late. The days were filled with chatting and doing the homework and days out with her parents.

We had our letters on my third day of being at Hermione's. How did Dumbledore know I'd be at Hermione instead of my home in Wales? He's a brilliant man for sure. We had a list of things we needed to bring.

_Second Year Students Will Require:_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 _by Miranda Goshawk

_Break with a Banshee _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Gadding with Ghouls _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Holidays with Hags _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Voyages with Vampires _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Wanderings with Werewolves _by Gilderoy Lockhart

_Year with the Yeti _by Gilderoy Lockhart

"Who is Gilderoy Lockhart?" I wondered to myself over breakfast. "I've read about him, he's an accomplished author and traveller and adventurer. He's awfully brave." Hermione gushed. "Bloody hell," I mumbled, too quiet for the Grangers to hear since I'm a well behaved girl in their eyes.

Out loud I said, "The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher must love him then," I noted. "Yes, well, apparently the books are rather expensive." Hermione said, she glanced at her parents. I felt at my neck for my key to my vault at Gringotts, I still wear the key to keep it safe and to remind myself of who I am. "Oh don't worry darling, we can manage." Mrs Granger said warmly.

Harry and Ron had been replying to us and we had been sending owls back, we'd arranged to meet tomorrow in Diagon Alley to buy our things.

I woke really early the next day and dressed in a red and green and brown tartan skirt that was once Hannah's and a white t-shirt. My favourite hairstyle was down my back in loose curls.

Hermione was still asleep so I sat on my camp bed and began writing in my new notebook some music, just because I'm giving up the instruments and all that doesn't mean I'm not as interested as I was!

"How long have you been awake?" Hermione asked, making me jump. "Not long, I don't think." I replied, shutting my book. "Should have woken me." She said before yawning and stretching. She got up and dressed and we went down for breakfast.

We then piled into the car and drove to the centre of London. I was excited to enter Diagon Alley and be back in the hustle and bustle of the Wizarding life. Muggle life is too quiet for me now, I'd had plans to become a professional violinist or to have a career with animals but now? I honestly don't know! "Let's go to Gringotts first," Mrs Granger said. We followed her obediently.

"Is that Harry?" Hermione asked, squinting into the sun. She pointed in front of her, with a very tall man, Hagrid. "Yes!" I exclaimed and darted down as fast as I could run. "Harry!" I called. I jumped the final steps and wrapped my arms around him tightly. "You bloody toe-rag! I'm glad you're out!" I said happily.

Harry laughed and hugged me back. Hermione was hot on my tail and hugged him after me. "What happened to your glasses?" She asked as I turned to Hagrid and gave him a happy hug. "Hello there Hermione, Jessica!" He said with a laugh.

"Are you going into Gringotts?" Hermione asked, "As soon as I've found the Weasleys," Harry said, "Yeh won't have long ter wait." Hagrid said, he nodded in a direction and we looked, Ron, Fred, George, Percy and Mr Weasley were walking towards us.

"Harry! We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far…" Mr Weasley panted. "Where did you come out?" Ron asked eagerly. "Knockturn Alley?" Harry asked, glancing up at Hagrid, who nodded with a grimace.

"_Excellent!_" Fred and George grinned together, "We've never been allowed in." Ron said sadly. "I should ruddy well hope not!" Hagrid growled.

"Oh Harry!" Mrs Weasley said breathlessly. She came up to us with Ginny right beside her. By now, Mr and Mrs Granger had noticed Hermione and I had left them and followed quickly. "Oh, Jessica! Lovely to see you again, you've grown! And…?" Mrs Weasley asked,

"Hermione Granger," Hermione answered, she introduced her parents and Mr Weasley was fascinated. Hagrid disappeared and Mr Weasley fixed Harry's glasses. "Guess who I saw going into Borgin and Burkes?" Harry asked as we walked towards Gringotts. "Malfoy and his father." Harry said before any of us could guess.

"Did Lucius Malfoy buy anything?" Mr Weasley asked. "No, he was selling-" Harry began. "So he's worried. Oh I'd love to get Lucius Malfoy for something…" Mr Weasley said with a grin. "You be careful Arthur, that family is trouble. Don't go biting off more than you can chew." Mrs Weasley warned.

"So you don't think I'm a match for Lucius Malfoy?" Mr Weasley asked, with the attitude of a proud peacock. That made me smile.

We separated and re-joined after getting money, Harry, Ron, Hermione and I walked off together, promising to meet the parents in Flourish and Blotts. We caught up, Harry told us why he sent no replies out, what happened to him, a House Elf named Dobby had intercepted each of our owls to get the letters we wrote him and to stop Harry from getting them. He'd appeared at the Dursely's and he's the reason why Harry had a warning. He'd levitated a cake over someone's wife and dropped the cake.

Then Ron told us that Percy was Head Boy, Hermione said that her and I have done all our homework. I then informed them of my summer holidays and the Red Arrows and the meeting with Ms Happy. "Ms Happy likes to find out everything about everything. I had to tell her all about Hogwarts, she's very interested in the school, but I think she's eager for a bad report about me, think I might flunk everything this year since the subjects are completely different to ones she's ever seen before. That'll give her something to moan about." I said with a smile.

"Fat chance of that." Hermione scoffed. "What?" I asked, "Hermione won't let you fail anything," Harry said, "Yeah, she's too stubborn to leave behind her library buddy." Ron muttered. "Is that all I am to you?" I asked with a joke.

Flourish and Blotts was very busy, there was a signing, Gilderoy Lockhart was here. "Oh, you can see him, Jess!" Hermione said happily. She had that look on her face again.

There was a lot of older witches here, all eager to meet Gilderoy Lockhart. We squeezed in and grabbed the _Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2_ and went to Mrs Weasley, who was eagerly waiting in line with Mr and Mrs Granger.

"Oh good, you're here, he'll be out in a minute." Mrs Weasley said breathlessly. Gilderoy Lockhart did indeed come into view, he had wavy hair just past his ears, he was classed as good looking but he's far too old.

"Out of the way!" Came a snarling tone of a short wizard. He shoved past Ron and I roughly, "This is for the _Daily Prophet_!"

Gilderoy Lockhart looked up and glanced over us and focused on Harry, "It can't be, Harry Potter!" He said with a massive grin. Harry was shoved forwards without a second thought. He blinked in the harsh flash of the camera. "Nice big smile!" Lockhart commanded.

"Together, you and I will make the front page!" He continued. He gave me the impression that he liked himself far too much. "Ladies and gentlemen! What and extraordinary moment this is, the perfect moment for me to make a little announcement I've had for a little while. When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts, he only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I shall be happy to present to him now – free charge! He had no idea, that he would shortly be getting much, much more than my book, _Magical Me. _He and his schoolmates will be getting the real me. Yes ladies and gentlemen, I have the great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Lockhart announced, shoving the entire works of his at Harry.

Harry staggered over to us, and tipped his set of Lockhart works into Ginny's cauldron, told her to have them. "Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" Came the harsh voice _no one _liked. "_Famous _Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page!" Malfoy sneered. I turned slowly to face the pale boy with a smile. "Leave him alone!" Ginny snarled.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!" Malfoy laughed. "Where's your goons, Malfoy? Who's going to protect you this time?" I asked. "You don't dare touch me." Malfoy snapped, "That's never stopped me punching you last year. Might make it a yearly thing." I said with a soft smile.

Malfoy glared at me. And I smiled triumphantly, "Too scared." I laughed. He narrowed his eyes at me and turned to Ron, "I guess your parents will have to starve for a month to pay for all these books." He sneered. Ron lashed at him, but Harry and Hermione held him back and I shoved Malfoy away.

"Ron!" Mr Weasley called, coming towards us with Fred and George. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside." Mr Weasley said, "Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley." Came a sneering tone.

Mr Malfoy, this could just get _better._ "Lucius." Mr Weasley said curtly. "Busy time at the Ministry, I hear, all those raids, I hope they're paying you overtime?" Mr Malfoy asked, he peered into the cauldron and took a book out and peered at it. "Obviously not. Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" Mr Malfoy asked, using well spoken words to shame the Weasleys.

"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Mr Weasley replied. "Clearly. The company you keep, Weasley, and I thought your family could sink no lower." Mr Malfoy said. Mr Weasley clenched his jaw.

"Do I look abnormal to you, Mr Malfoy?" I asked suddenly. He looked down at me, his eyes scrutinised me. "Abnormal?" He asked with one raised eyebrow. "Strange? Do I have a third arm? Twelve fingers? Webbed hands and feet? A third eye? No? Then why am I classed as lower than a wizard because of where I come from and by whom I'm raised by?" I asked fiercely.

"Shut up, Jess." Hermione said. "She's raised by Muggles, Father." Malfoy supplied to Mr Malfoy who looked confused. He shied away from me. "Don't be scared of something that isn't normal. You said I'm not abnormal yourself." I said sternly, I turned on my heel and walked away from him.

We left the shop together, and made our way to the Leaky Cauldron, where we separated from Harry and Ron and the Weasleys, Fred and George commented on my way on making Mr Malfoy question who he is and what he thinks.

I smiled and bowed before we left, we made our way to the Muggle pub and drove home, I was exhausted.

* * *

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas (to those who celebrate) and a happy new year!**

**Follow, Favourite and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for reading my story! I enjoy seeing the number of follows and favourites going up!**

* * *

**Chapter Four - Back at Hogwarts  
**

I was happy to pack my new robes and quills with ink and my books and help Mr Granger lug my trunk into the car and we drove off to King's Cross with plenty of time to spare.

Pep had come back with a lengthy letter from Ms Happy, mostly warning me to behave and to make sure that I keep myself safe etc. She deffinately doesn't want to have the first bad letter about me. She chirped from the boot at me. I'd shown the letter to Hermione and she gasped, "How could she ever doubt you, Jess?" Hermione had asked. "I don't know why, she's never really liked me, you know?" I asked.

"Not really, what do you mean, she never liked you?" Hermione asked, "It's the little things that she does, snide comments here and there, but I can't do anything, I'm only twelve." I answered with a shrug.

We piled through the barrier and bagged a cabin for ourselves. Time ticked by, I glanced at the clock, five to eleven and the Weasleys and Harry hadn't arrived, "They're cutting time very short," I noted, "Oh look! There's Percy! And the twins, and Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley." Hermione said,

"But where's Harry and Ron?" we asked together, it was a comical moment later on but, but at that moment neither of us were laughing. I waved to Mrs Weasley and she hurriedly shoved Ginny and her things towards our carriage and Ginny appeared at the door with the twins behind her.

"No Harry and Ron?" I asked as they sat down. Ginny looked relieved to sit with someone she knew. "Nope." Fred answered, "Mum is going mad. It's literally one minute to." George added. "Well, a minute ago it was," I said, just as the whistle went and the train began chugging out of the station.

I had a bad feeling in my stomach and it wasn't my breakfast reappearing. What will happen to Harry and Ron? I tried to ignore the sinking feeling of upcoming trouble and turned to the twins.

"How's the fireworks going?" I asked, referring to their last letter to me. "Brilliant. Mum and Dad are okay with them and we let some off last night and nothing burned, so that's fine!" George said with relief. "Well, except for some burst in my trunk and the majority of our stash is lost forever." Fred said in a sad tone.

"Oh damn. Well, just gotta make more…" I said, trailing off. "Oh the joys." Fred muttered, "If you want to make a job out of this, then it requires work!" I said with a laugh. Hermione grinned as she pulled out a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Is that you offering to help us?" George asked with a massive grin. "Pft no. I've got my year planned out!" I said, grinning back. "Planned out? How much spare time do you have?" Fred asked, "Not a lot, especially if I want to do all I want." I said with pursed lips.

"Doing?" George asked as the landscape rushed by. "Stuff." I answered. "She wants to keep a secret." Fred noted. "We will find out what she has planned." George added. "She will not let onto her plans till her plans have happened, so you two knuckle heads can keep quiet." I said with a firm answer.

Fred and George tried and tried throughout the lengthy train journey and I joyfully kept my mouth shut. The twins disappeared to be with Lee and Ginny stayed with us.

Fred and George came back to us half an hour later with Lee in tow to meet Ginny. "I'm Lee, I'm the charmer of the group." "Oh yes, the charmer with nothing to claim." I said cheekily. Lee couldn't retort since Malfoy strode into our compartment with his goons behind him as if he owned the place.

"Oh look, the little Weaslette has joined Hogwarts. Wonder how your family afforded to send you here, sell their house did they?" Malfoy asked, sneering right in Ginny's face. She didn't have fight yet, Fred and George made to get up but I beat them to it, squaring my shoulders and glaring at the boy.

"Get out of here now." I snarled. "Who's going to make me?" He asked with a laugh. "Well, who do you think? Me." I snapped. "Oh this will be a sight, eh boys?" Malfoy asked, turning to his goons. I caught him unaware with a forcefull shove at him, he toppled back and slammed into the two goons who dropped him.

"When will you ever get the idea to leave us alone? I don't make any empty threats, Malfoy. Just learn." I asked simply, waiting for him to get pulled up. He growled at me and stomped away with his goons following. "And that is how you get rid of a bully," I said with a grin. "Hope you can get rid of this one too," Fred muttered.

I turned back around and came face to face with an angry Percy. "Why is it that whenever I see you I have to discipline you?" Percy asked with a sigh. "Because I'm always caught on the wrong side of it all." I replied, my tone sounded sad. I'd made a resolution to stop being so aggressive with my attitude, obviously it wasn't going to well on the Malfoy front at the moment.

"Well," Percy said, "And before you tell me off, I'm going to tell you why I shoved him out of here. He insulted your family and it would have been Fred and George that handled this situation and they're two pigheads that would have made it all worse. Now are you going to give me detention for defending your family and stopping even more trouble?" I asked.

Percy didn't know what to say, he just turned on his heel and walked out. This seemed to be a yearly thing since he tried to tell me off this time last year too.

"You are better than Mum at silencing him." Ginny said sternly. I gave her a smile and sat down back where I had been sitting. "Why thank you, I try my best." I said with a smile. Fred and George watched me. "Thanks," Fred said quietly. "It's alright," I said with a warm smile.

"Can we play Exploding Snap?" I asked. "Gladly." Fred replied. He pulled out his pack and dished the cards out happily.

Before we entered Hogsmeade, Hermione, Ginny and I went to change into our uniform, I happily tied Ginny a neat Windsor knot tie. "What's the Sorting like?" Ginny asked. "Oh, painful. You have to do all these tests," Fred began,

"Yeah, you have to run and jump these really high hurdles that are about up here," George said, raising a hand to his head level. Ginny's eyes widened. "And you have to-" Fred began. "Don't listen to these two. The Sorting is really easy and simple." I said.

"What do you have to do?" She asked. "You wait for your name to be called, you go up, sit on a stool and put a hat on. It's as easy as that." I said gently. She looked more relieved. I was happy to help, but I turned to the window and grinned, we were at Hogsmeade.

"We're here!" I said happily. "Excellent." Fred and George said together. The first years dispersed first while the rest of us piled into carriages that were pulled by nothing. "What's pulling these things?" I asked out loud to Hermione.

"Nothing," Hermione answered. "Oh." I said, I think I'm going mad and this school definately don't help. The ride up to Hogwarts was different this year, we were in carriages drawn by nothing, bumping along the road instead of being in a tiny boat, anticipating the first glance at Hogwarts, gliding across the smooth, unrecognisable lake.

"I wonder what House Ginny will be in?" Hermione asked, "Gryffindor, obviously. Every single member of her family has been in Gryffindor." I said firmly. "She may be the first to break the tradition." Hermione pointed out.

"She could, but I think she'll be upset about that, I reckon the whole family would be surprised if she doesn't get into Gryffindor." I said quietly, Hermione nodded sadly. It would be sad to see Ginny separated from her brothers, but I think she'll welcome the change, she's been stuck with them all her life!

In the back of my mind, I wondered when Harry and Ron would turn up, how they would get here and how much trouble it would cause them? Knowing them it'll be something so completely stupid and outrageous, typical Harry and Ron style.

We entered the Great Hall and automatically was drawn to the Gryffindor table, I took up a seat opposite George and next to Lee with Hermione next to me and Neville, Dean and Seamus nearby.

The Sorting Ceremony took place, the twins commented on how small the new First Years were, then they turned their attention to me and kept saying my height could challenge the First Years to grow more.

I growled at them then turned to face the front of the room. The Sorting began, and my stomach gave a rumble of agreement. Ginny was one of the last, but she was Sorted into Gryffindor. I was right! The Sorting Hat would keep the Weasleys together.

Then the feast began. Oh the food. My mouth watered and I dug in gratefully. The food from the Orphanage seems bland compared to this food. Oh I love this food!

It was a quiet affair without Harry and Ron, but Hermione and I caught up with Neville, Dean and Seamus about our summers then Dean and I had a heated argument about the Rugby scores of the year, it's a thing we do now, over the holidays and if one of us goes home, we always look up rugby and football and check out their scores to discuss back at school.

He was voting for England, and I was voting for Wales. The last Grand Slam was won by Wales, which I was very happy about. Dean was not too happy. _(__**A/N I've made this bit up, so no biting my head off about the Grand Slam winners!) **_

Of course, the people around us are Purebloods and Halfbloods, except for Hermione and they had no clue what Rugby was nor a Grand Slam. So, Dean and I explained together as we made our way up to the Common Room.

"So, it's where aggressive men _beat _each other up over an egg shaped ball?" Seamus asked, Dean and I looked at each other then laughed. "Basically yes. That is what Rugby is." I laughed. "Oh these Purebloods make me laugh." Dean said, I wiped my eyes. "Comical! Never would have had an answer like that!" I grinned.

Dean laughed, "Oh, guess what?" I asked, he looked at me, "_We are the Champions… we are the Champions_!" I sang. I laughed and jumped away from his flailing fist and darted up the stairs, leaving him to explain the legendary song.

Harry and Ron were stood at the top of the stairs, looking like a pair of idiots. Hermione was beside me. "How in the world did you get here?" I asked, "There's rumours going around that you were both expelled for crashing a flying car?" Hermione asked.

"We haven't been expelled." Harry said. "You didn't fly here did you?" Hermione asked, shocked. I laughed inwardly, they _flew _here. Of course!

"Skip the lecture! Just tell us the password." Ron demanded. "It's wattlebird." She said, she couldn't say anymore since the entrance opened and clapping was heard loudly. Harry and Ron went through first and were treated like heroes.

"Brilliant! Inspired! What an entrance! Flying a car into the Whomping Willow People will be talking about this one for _years_!" Lee cheered. _They flew a flying car into the Whomping Willow._

Hermione stomped off, she didn't like the idea of Harry and Ron getting congratulated for doing something stupid and dangerous, things like this just follow us.

Eventually, after people who have never spoken to either of them had congratulated them, they made their way to the stairs and to their rooms. "Why weren't we told?" Fred asked glumly. "I don't think they were told." I said.

"Don't care! That would be awesome!" George said, I rolled my eyes and went up to bed, I silently unpacked, dressed in my pyjamas and got into bed with record speed and closed the curtains around me and slept deeply through the night.

I woke early and quickly washed my hair, applied the glamour charm given to me by Dumbledore last year and dressed proudly in my Gryffindor Hogwarts uniform. Over the summer I'd exhausted my wardrobe so many times, I have limited clothes but I'd done some small jobs over the summer and I've saved up all the Muggle money and bought a few bits here and there of the odd necessities.

I dried my hair and arranged it in a French plait while it was still damp so later, I would get lush curls. "I'm not happy about Ron and Harry, they should not have done that. They shouldn't have drove the car here! They should have waited for Mr and Mrs Weasley to come to them to sort the problem, I mean, what were they _thinking_?" Hermione muttered to herself as she made her bed. "They were thinking 'oh crap. The train has gone, let's listen to our childish brains to get us there!'" I said,

"They should have waited." She said firmly. "You know what they're like." I said, "Yes, idiots." She confirmed, she stomped out of the room and down to breakfast. "What's got her?" Lavender asked. "Oh nothing much, just two silly boys," I replied, following Hermione.

As she ate, she had _Voyages with Vampires_ open at the table, "Morning." She said grumpily. "Bet you two are tired from your little adventure." I noted with a smile, pouring some sugar on my porridge. "Bloody tired," Ron moaned. "Of course you have to tell us-" I began, but Hermione coughed sharply and glared at me. "Me everything from the moment you sat in that car." I said,

The mail arrived as they began eating, Ron, the poor thing, couldn't eat. Errol crash landed on the table in front of him with a red envelope in his beak. Ron paled as soon as he saw it. Errol was unconscious, but breathing.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, looking at both Ron and Neville, who were both pale. "She's sent me a Howler," Ron said weakly. "You'd better open it. It'll be a lot worse if you don't. I ignored one my Gran sent, it was horrible." Neville put in.

Ron gulped and shakily took the letter off Errol, who was slowly coming around, I coaxed him around with a sip of my pumpkin juice and a large bit of porridge practically overflowing with sugar for him to nibble at. "What's a Howler?" Harry asked. I knew it was a bad thing, red means danger, red _always _means danger. "Open it. It'll be over in a few minutes." Neville prompted.

Ron flicked open the envelope and I watched as Neville stuffed his fingers in in his ears. I knew why a moment later. I jumped out of my skin and almost fell off the seat, a roar filled the Hall, silencing everyone and everything except for this voice that sounded familiar.

"_-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE – LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE BOTH DIED – ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED – YOUR FATHER IS FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LONE, WE'LL BRNIG YOU STRAIGHT HOME."_

Oh my gosh, I didn't know what to think, my ears were ringing and my heart was beating wildly. Ron was crimson and had practically ducked under the table and Hermione had the nerve to tell him he deserved it.

I was gobsmacked. This is certainly one way of effective discipline, embarrassment. Everyone in the hall knew it had been Ron who had the Howler, they all knew why. They knew what punishment awaited him at his home, very effective. I admired that.

Every year I marvel at the wizarding world, since they are a lot more different than I thought. Amazing. I was interrupted in my thoughts by McGonagall handing out the timetable for the year, Herbology first.

We grabbed our bags and went down to the Greenhouses. As we joined the group of students, Professor Sprout and Lockhart were walking towards us, Sprout was holding plenty of bandages and had an angry look upon her face.

Lockhart looked pleased and overly confident. He looked like a peacock. "Oh hello there!" Lockhart said, flashing us a grin, some of the girls around me, Hermione included, sighed.

I wanted to blanch. "Just been showing Professor Sprout the correct way of doctoring a Whomping Willow, but don't run away with the idea of me being better at Herbology than she is, I've just met plenty of these exotic plants on my many travels." Lockhart boasted.

Can I throttle him already? "Greenhouse three today!" Sprout said through clenched teeth, she feels the same. We can tag team.

We filed towards Greenhouse three, as Lockhart called out he wished to speak with Harry. It didn't look like he was having fun.

"We'll be repotting Mandrakes today, now who can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?" Sprout asked, once Harry had re-joined us.

Hermione's hand was straight up. "Mandrake or Mandragora is a powerful restorative. It is used to return people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state." Hermione recited. "Excellent, ten points." Sprout said with a nod of approval.

"The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes, it is also dangerous. Who can tell me why?" Sprout asked, a few more hands went up, including mine. I'd read something like this last year in Herbology. She called on me. "Well, whoever hears the cry of a Mandrake with unprotected hearing will have fatal consequences." I said.

"Exactly, ten points to Gryffindor." Professor Sprout said, she turned back to the Mandrakes, "Now, the Mandrakes we have here and very young so their cries are not fatal as of yet, but they can do some damage, so earmuffs on!" Professor Sprout called. Everyone dove for the earmuffs, hoping not to grab a pink and fluffy one but I grabbed one anyway and covered my ears, following the advice Professor Sprout gave out: to cover the ears completely.

I couldn't hear a thing. Professor Sprout grasped one of the Mandrake's top and yanked hard at the Mandrake. The Mandrake came out, and out came an ugly baby, the leaves on the top seemed to be its hair, but it was wrinkly, like a baby.

She shoved the thing into a larger plant pot and shoved soil all over it until the Mandrake was completely covered except for the leaves.

Professor Sprout gave a thumbs up, signalling that we could remove our ear muffs. "These Mandrakes are only seedlings so their cries won't kill you. But they can knock you out for a good few hours. While you work, make sure you keep your earmuffs on tightly and I will all tell you when time is up." Professor Sprout said.

She took a deep breath before continuing. "Four to a tray, the pots are over here. Be careful of the Venomous Tentacula, it's teething." Professor Sprout said,

Immediately our group turned to each other and began our tedious work. I had to slap the Venomous Tentacula away from us a couple of times as the red vines made their way towards us. It was very tedious work, I ended up with dirt going up my arms and smudged along my face.

Because of the sound cancelling earmuffs we couldn't talk as we normally would but it was rather fun working in solitude but with everyone else. Straight after Herbology we had Transfiguration and we couldn't be late for that lesson, but we hurried back to a nearby toilet and washed our hands.

During Ron's and Harry's latest adventure, Ron had broken his wand and had tried to fix it. Of course once you break a wand, it's useless and nothing will ever go right,

We had to turn beetles into buttons and more than half the class was struggling. I tried to give Harry and Ron as much advice as I could without being caught. I admit it was a hard lesson, since none of us used magic throughout the entire summer granted that we were rusty.

"What have we got this afternoon?" Harry asked, diffusing the tension between Ron and Hermione at lunch time. She whipped her timetable out and read it carefully. "Defence Against the Dark Arts," She answered. "Why have you got all Lockhart's lessons outline with little hearts?" Ron asked.

Hermione stuffed her timetable back into her bag, blushing deeply. "Come on now Hermione, I expected better from you." I said in a disappointed tone. She just blushed even more. "Do I still have dirt on my face?" I asked.

"Yeah, right on your nose." Ron answered. I pulled my handheld mirror out and rubbed the dirt from my nose. This is one of the things I bought for myself out of the money I worked for. I helped the elderly again and I took up dog walking in my spare time, I struggled this time to get any of these little jobs, thankfully the old dears remembered me.

Once we had finished our lunch we went outside to the courtyard and sat near the steps where Hermione disappeared into a book. We talked about Quidditch, I mentioned I wanted to try out for the team,

"Hi Harry! I'm Colin Creevey." Came a small voice. We looked at him, "I'm in Gryffindor too. Do you think-? Could it be possible if we-? Can I have a photo with you?" He asked eventually.

"A picture?" Harry asked uncertainly. "So I can prove I met you. I know all about you. Everyone told me. About how you survived when You-Know-Who killed your parents and your sister. And about your scar! A boy in my dormitory told me that if I develop the film in the right potion then the picture will _move. _And can you sign it?" Colin asked eagerly.

I looked away when he mentioned my death, it's weird, I've got a true name that belongs to me but I can never use it, to everyone else in the world Jessica Lily Potter is dead, killed along with James and Lily Potter and it's safer that way. They all believe that because I never stepped forward last year, I must be dead. Jokes on them. I'm alive and well.

Harry was baffled, "No offence, Colin, you can't just go around asking people for-" I began but a familiar yet _hated _tone interrupted me. "Signed photos? You're giving out signed photos Potter? Everyone line up! Harry Potter is giving out signed photos!" Malfoy yelled.

He was flanked by his goonies and he scared the poor little first year. "No I'm not." Harry said angrily. He clenched his fists and I bided my time. "You're just jealous." Colin said bravely. He picked on a good point for us.

"_Jealous_?" Malfoy scoffed. More than half the courtyard was listening in. "Of who? Potter? I don't want a scar across my head." Malfoy said, his goons sniggered and I stood. I grinned at them both then turned to Malfoy.

"Oh this pitiful thing again, Malfoy?" I asked. "Pipe down, Evans." Malfoy snapped. "Nah, I'm alright. Colin made a very good point though. You're rather jealous. You're angry that Harry rejected your friendship last year because you're a tool. You're a horrible little boy and everyone knows it." I said. My word play has gotten better over the summer holidays, my friends gave me a brief course on aggression and when to use it and today isn't a day for violence.

Malfoy was speechless for a moment. "No. You're wrong there Evans. I'm not jealous of Potter, who wants to have an ugly scar? Who thinks getting your head cut open makes you special? Haha!" Malfoy laughed, egging his goons to laugh too.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy!" Ron said angrily. He jumped up and pulled his wand, which was held together with Spellotape, out of his sleeve.

"Be careful, Weasley. Your mother won't be happy if you get in trouble again." Malfoy laughed, he imitated Mrs Weasley's Howler. I bit my lip to keep my mouth shut and to start my less attitude problem. "Weasley would love a signed photo, it'd be worth more than his house-" Malfoy said, cut off by Lockhart arriving.

"What's all this?" Lockhart asked, striding towards us with a smug grin on his face, "Who's giving out signed photos?" he asked. Then he saw who, and swung his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Should've known! We meet again, Harry!" Lockhart said happily.

Harry was powerless against this Professor, he was so into himself he only heard things he liked. "Oh come on then, Mr Creevey, a double portrait, you can't do better than that! And we'll _both _sign it!" Lockhart said happily.

I hung my head and I couldn't look. Colin Creevey snapped the picture as the bell rang for lessons, "Off you go, come along now, move on." Lockhart called out. Then Lockhart turned to the castle and practically dragged Harry with him. "Oh my god." I muttered before grabbing my bag and Harry's. I shot Malfoy and his goons death glare before moving on with Ron and Hermione.

We shamefully followed Lockhart and Harry to the Defence Against the Dark Art's classroom. I felt Harry's shame run through me. Last year, I probably would have shown the shame on my face but this year, I feel accomplished and I kept the emotions inside, whatever this magic is thta runs between Harry and I, it took a lot of energy to keep on the inside, if you get what I mean?

Eventually they disappeared and the rest of the class filed in afterwards, it was two to a desk and I sat with Hermione but I handed over Harry's bag to him and he hurriedly brought all seven Lockhart books out, stacked them so his face was hidden.

"You could have fried an egg on your face. Better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll start a Harry Potter fan club." Ron said, "Oh shut up." Harry moaned.

Lockhart picked a book up and held it next to his face and grinned at himself. "Me," Lockhart said, pointing to his face. He must be in his forties and it must be illegal for a man to be up himself so much.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League and five time winner of _Witch Weekly's _Most-Charming-Smile Award – But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by _smiling _at her!" Lockhart said.

He smiled at us all, "I see you've all bought a complete set of my books, well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz, nothing to worry about – just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in…" Lockhart said.

He handed them out, little quiz. Pft little quiz, it's three pages long, double sided and at least fifty four questions.

I'm glad of my photographic memory, it was rather easy to answer the questions and the questions were absolutely ridiculous. Favourite colour? Secret ambition? His ideal gift for his birthday? What sort of questions are these to prepare us for the outside world? What if we're attacked by this loon and we scream Lockhart's favourite colour at him in hopes of him getting confused and letting us go?

After half an hour, Lockhart looked briefly over the answers and spoke to us about them. He rambled on and on about his many books and the answers are within them then gave Hermione and I ten points each for knowing the answers, when he awarded these points, she blushed furiously while I dismissed them.

I still received them. Finally he moved onto actual teaching material, "Now, be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard-kind! You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. All I ask is that you remain calm." Lockhart said, he brought a medium sized cage, one where you would keep an owl, up onto the desk covered in a blanket.

He grabbed the blanket. "I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them." Lockhart said, he pulled the cover from the cage and revealed little blue things. "Yes, freshly caught Cornish Pixies." Lockhart said, revelling in this moment.

Seamus burst out laughing at the sight of these things, they were about 30cm tall, with devilish eyes and loud squeaks. "Yes?" Lockhart asked, merely thinking that Seamus laughing was an act of covering up his fear.

"They're not even scary! They're not dangerous or anything!" Seamus laughed. I saw the funny side, these little blue things, they're kinda cute.

"Oh you're sure are you, Mr Finnigan? Let's see what you all make of this then…" Lockhart said, he undid the latch on the cage and the little creatures burst out of the cage and began making havoc, pulling hair, ripping up sheets of parchment, tipping and shoving books off the table. Pictures ended up face down, ink was sprayed everywhere and Neville was hung from the ceiling. I immediately ducked under the table and watched the chaos from there.

Quickly, in my mind I worked out how to control these pesky things. "Come on now, round them up, round them up!" Lockhart called. He enchanted this thing no one had heard of but nothing he did worked, a Pixie grabbed his wand and threw it out of the window.

The bell rang and every one scarpered and as we made our way to the door, Lockhart brushed past us and told us to put the Pixies back into the cage. "The cheek on him!" Ron snapped. "He just wants to give us hands on experience." Hermione said,

""Hands on experience?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Shut up all of you, use the _Immoulus _charm on them." I said. "Good thinking," Hermione murmured before using the spell on two Pixies. They muttered and moaned as we worked.

Eventually we got all the Pixies that we could back into their cage and left the room, exhausted. At dinner, I could barely eat three mouthfuls. "I think I got bit on the finger by those bloody Pixies." I said at dinner. "Pixies?" George asked. "Yeah, Lockhart had Cornish Pixies for our lesson after lunch, let them loose then left us to get them all in." Harry answered.

"And so you got bitten?" Fred asked. "Yeah, they hurt a little bit." I muttered. "Bloody hell." Fred muttered. "We're not looking towards his lesson." George added. "No one would, his lessons are a bloody joke." I said,

"No, they're not! Jess, as I said before, he probably wanted to give us hands on experience." Hermione protested. "She's in love with him." I said dismissively. "Aren't all witches?" Fred asked. "Ha, not me." I replied.

"You're the only one then." George laughed. "I am not in love with him!" Hermione snapped. "Then why have you got all Lockhart's lessons outlined in hearts?" Ron asked, Hermione flushed bright pink and stormed off.

"Alright there, Wood?" Fred asked as the tall Scots appeared. "Oh yeah, I just wanted to mention the try outs tomorrow afternoon for Quidditch, there's a Chaser place open, I know you're interested, is it Jessica?" Wood asked, "Yeah, me, and it's Jess, I'm only ever called Jessica when I'm in trouble." I said with a smile.

"Which is always." Fred added with a wink. "Thanks, Wood, I'll be there." I grinned as I gave Fred a punch on the arm. Wood smiled back and walked off down the table, "Harry, can I borrow your broom for tomorrow?" I asked, "Sure," Harry answered.

"So you're going for Chaser?" Fred asked, "Yeah, I enjoy flying." I grinned. I finished off my food, "I'm off to find Hermione," I said, "Oh why?" Ron asked, "So she'll be in a good mood tonight when we do our homework so it won't just be me helping you two idiots." I laughed, I picked up my bag and left the hall.

I didn't know where to start, I searched the library, the Common Room and our dormitory before venturing outside and found her outside near the Entrance Hall. She was buried in a book and it took at least ten minutes to convince her come inside next to a fire.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this update!  
**

**Follow, Favourite and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just want to say thank you for the lovely feedback and I'm glad that you're enjoying!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Jessica Evans, her home and her friends and any other characters and ideas I introduce.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Quiditch Try-Outs and First Practice  
**

It was rather early for Quidditch try-outs since it was the second day in the school year but I didn't mind. I was happy to try out for Quidditch, ever since flying lessons last year and watching the matches I fell in love with the game, I dressed in loose clothing and tied my hair back and took hold of Harry's Nimbus 2000.

The whole team was going to be there anyway to watch and I walked down with Harry. "Are you nervous?" Harry asked, "Nope, I'm confident that I'll be fine." I replied. "How are you so confident?" He asked, "Well, I have good connections with this team, I know the Beaters and I know the Seeker." I grinned.

"Oh haha," Harry laughed, "What can I say?" I asked with a laugh. "I don't like feeling nervous or scared so I trick my mind so I believe it's all good." I further explained. The Quidditch pitch loomed over us and I shouldered Harry's broom. "It's a powerful broom, Jess, just be warned." Harry said seriously. "I know it's powerful, Harry, but I'll be careful." I said grimly.

"Good!" He said, we entered the pitch through the Gryffindor changing room where an array of students waited. The changing room was moderately small, with seven hooks for the seven team members. Six of them were already taken.

There was one spare and I was hoping for it. I was clearly the youngest trying out for this role and I looked the least experienced, now I was beginning to worry. Harry squeezed my upper arm before crossing to the rest of the team. "Those waiting to try out, go out onto the pitch and wait out there!" Wood called. I followed the others, only three others had brought their own brooms.

There were fourteen of us, they chattered to each other, and I offered a few words of my own before the team walked out, the Twins gave me a wave and a wink each and Harry offered a comforting smile. "You know Harry Potter?" A breathless third year asked. "Yeah, he's one of my closest friends. I'm Jessica Evans." I smiled, offering my hand for him to shake.

"Right then everyone! Since only the only role open is one of the Chasers. If there is any of you that were hoping for another role on the team, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Wood said, he waited for anyone to leave but no one did. "There's fourteen of you and only one space on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Good luck to you all," Wood said as the other team members spaced themselves out.

The other people trying out who didn't being brooms had to help themselves to the school's brooms, once assembled back with brooms, Wood flew into the air. The ones before me had varied performances, some acted like first years on a broom for the first time and others were really good! I was fifth to be called up. "Jessica Evans!" He called. I mounted my borrowed broom and shot into the air. Bloody hell, Harry said it was powerful and I now know he was right to warn me. I slowed down as I approached Wood, he floated in the air with a Quaffle under his arm and a smile on his face.

"Hello again, Jessica." Wood smiled. He was a good looking boy, but, far too old for me. "It's Jess, remember? I'm not in trouble am I?" I asked with a laugh. "Oh aye, I remember now. Not yet you're not!" Wood laughed, he turned his broom to point at the hoops.

"Here, have this." Wood said, chucking me the Quaffle, I caught the Quaffle one handed and tucked it under my arm, "Good catch, Jess, I want you to try and score this past me three times. You have ten minutes," Wood said, he shot off towards the Hoops.

I smiled to myself, took a deep breath and shot off towards Wood, the wind rushed past me as I lowered myself to the broom and with one hand, my right hand, I took the Quaffle and threw it at Wood, he caught it just by the tip of his fingers. He gave me a grin as I passed, he threw the Quaffle at me and I caught it.

"Nice try!" He called. I looped away and shot off, aiming for a different angle and shooting again, it skimmed his finger tips, hit the hoop and bounced through the hoop. Wood retrieved the Quaffle and threw it to me again with words of advice, I tried another angle again and scored again.

"Two out of three, come on Wood you're making this too easy!" I called to him as he threw the Quaffle. I grinned and shot off again. I knew Wood was riled and he came forwards to meet me, I dove down and then shop up and scored over him. I looped back to him with a laugh and a smile.

"You're good, very good! But, you'll have to wait until everyone has had a go until I reveal who's in the team." Wood said, he gestured for me to land and wait with the others, which I did. I felt shaky but I think this was the adrenalin rushing through my veins.

I smiled at Harry and then at the Twins who gave me a thumbs up as I dismounted. I handed the broom back to Harry, "I think you're in!" Came a hushed whisper from Fred, "I doubt it! These lot are better than me," I said, jerking my head to those waiting. I turned away and back to the waiting crowds. The different people that tried out had different approaches, some were very slow and didn't get to score at all, there were some who did extremely well.

Eventually Wood landed and discussed with the team in the Gryffindor changing room and came out ten minutes later. Wood stood in front of us all and looked at each of us.

"Right, the majority of you were very good and it was a hard decision to make. You've all got some amount of enthusiasm for this sport. But we need complete commitment. Someone who is willing to give their all to each and every game and someone who is dedicated! I cannot go on telling you how hard the decision was to make, since many of you were good, but some lacked what we need, and based on this and many other points, I'm happy to welcome Jessica Evans to the Gryffindor Quidditch team as the new Chaser!" Wood said.

I thought his Scots accent blurred the words, surely me, a Second Year with a mere one year of flying lessons that are compulsory, could not have been chosen, this must be a mistake but Fred and George dashed to me, caught me up and lifted me into the air to the applause of the others who hadn't been picked.

"It's me?" I asked, "Yes, it's you!" Wood laughed. The others who were not successful filed away from the pitch and the team and I made our way up to the Castle slowly. "You'll need to give me your measurements so I can get you some Quidditch robes, I would check the older stock we have in the changing room, but…" Wood trailed off.

"But she's a short one so you need to order specially sized robes?" George asked, "I am not short! I am still only twelve!" I snapped. Wood laughed and nodded. "George and I were up here when we were twelve." Fred said, bringing a hand up to his chest.

"Rydych yn ddau anarferol o uchel er mwyn i chi y ddau gau i fyny!" I said happily.** (You're both abnormally tall so you can both shut up!) **Those who barely know me, Wood, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, had no idea what I had spoken. They had blank glances at first then worried looks. "Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" Katie asked, "Yeah, you sound as though you've taken a turn…" Angelina said, "No, she's just speaking Welsh, it's completely normal for her to speak Welsh when she's angry, annoyed or shocked." Harry answered for me. "Welsh?" Katie asked. "Yeah, I'm bilingual, I can speak Welsh and English fluently, and most probably Wenglish." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Be prepared. She doesn't translate herself so she could be talking about us right under our noses." Fred said, "Yeah, but you get used to her weirdness." George added. "You two a lovely boys." I said. "Yes we are!" Fred laughed. "Well, I'd suggest you buy your own broom, you can't play on the school's old things." Wood suggested.

"I'll get that out of the way as soon as I can." I said with a nod. "Then get yourself measured by tonight then bring them to me at dinner so I can hand them over to Madam Hooch as soon as possible." Wood continued. "Yup, alrighty." I smiled. Once back at the common room, I immediately went to my dorm and wrote a letter to Quality Quidditch Supplies requesting one Nimbus 2000 and sent it off with Pep, who I whistled too.

She knew my whistle and was with me within five minutes. I'd told her to hurry the order and to deliver the parcel discreetly.

I knew she understood me. After that I took my measurements of my neck, chest, waist and inside leg and wrote them down on a scrap of paper with my name on it. "Did you make the team?" Ron demanded as soon as I emerged from the stairway.

"Take a guess." I smiled, "You're on the team?" He asked happily "Yup. I made the team! I just sent an owl off to Quality Quidditch Supplies for a broom!" I smiled.

I looked about myself, "Have you seen Wood?" I asked, "No, why?" Hermione asked. "I need to give him my measurements for my Quidditch robes, he needs to order a smaller size for me." I answered.

I found Wood at the dinner table and handed him the scrap of measurements and he happily delivered them to Madam Hooch.

By Saturday, Pep had returned to my window with a broom shaped parcel and I gleefully unwrapped the shiny and sleek broom, Madam Hooch had ordered and received my robes and I'd been fitted for them and they hung from my bed proudly. I had thick white leggings and shin high lace up tough brown boots. I had a Gryffindor colour themed jumpers and long sleeved tops.

I was prepared for a chilly start on Saturday morning. Angelina woke me up at dawn and told me to be out at the Quidditch pitch in fifteen minutes. I dressed in the jumper, leggings, boots and robes. My hair was down and I grabbed my broom and left the tower.

I hurriedly made my way down, running across the green to the pitch and into the changing room. Wood was fully awake, the twins were drooping, Katie and Angelina were looking tired and Harry wasn't there yet.

"Morning all!" I chirped. "You're far too happy." George muttered. Harry appeared after me, "Now, I wanted a quick talk with you all before we actually get onto the field because I spent the summer devising a whole new training program which I really think will make all the difference." Wood began, he had visual aids to help. I slowly came to understand the game.

Finally, after three boards of visual aids and Wood droning on, "Does anyone have any questions?" Wood asked. "I have one. Why couldn't you have told us this yesterday or when Jess got onto the team instead of stupid o'clock in the morning?" George asked.

"Now listen here, we should have won the Quidditch cup last year, we were easily the best team. But because of circumstances that were beyond our control. This year, we train harder, and earlier than any other team. Let's go!" Wood commanded.

He led the way onto the pitch, "Warm up!" Wood yelled, flying into the air higher and higher. The rest of us were slower compared to him. I tested my broom for the first time, wary of it, I trusted my brother's more than my own.

I flew off and managed to keep the broom steady and level. I was nervous. The rest of the team sped off on a few laps around the pitch, I hurriedly followed suit. "What's that noise?" Fred called, "Look this way Harry! Look!" Came the thin and reedy sound of Colin Creevey.

"Who's that?" Fred asked, "No one." Harry snapped and flew off. "It's one of his fans," I supplied. He continued taking photos of Harry. "What's going on? Why's that kid taking photos? He could be Slytherin." Wood muttered.

"No, he's a Gryffindor." I answered, "And the Slytherins don't need a spy." George muttered darkly. "Why?" Wood asked, "Because they're here in person." George said.

The Slytherin team walked onto the field as if they owned it with their brooms. "I don't believe it! I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today!" Wood hissed. He shot off towards the ground followed by the rest of us.

"Flint! This is Gryffindor time, you clear off." Wood commanded. "There's plenty of room for us all." Came Flint. He's an ugly brute of a boy. "I booked the field, so clear off." Wood snapped. "Ah, but see, I have permission, above yours since I have a new Seeker to train." Flint replied.

One good thing about me being small and able to hide, I was hidden behind George. "A new Seeker?" Wood asked, the six taller boys stepped aside to let out the slick git Malfoy step through, the whole team had new Nimbus 2001s, courtesy of Malfoy's Father as Malfoy informed us.

I stepped around George and stepped up beside Wood. "Y Fflint anlwcus. Yr ydych yn rhy araf. Rydym wedi trefnu y cae ac mae gennym aelod newydd i hyfforddi hefyd, felly, i chi oddi ar trot i chi trolio." I said in fluid Welsh. He burrowed his eyebrows in confusion and I grinned.

"Unlucky Flint. You were too slow. We've booked the field and we have a new member to train too, so, off you trot." I translated for them. I watched Flint carefully. "Do you not understand?" I asked.

Flint still looked confounded. "Let me spell it out. Both teams have new players. Unlike you, Wood booked the pitch to start training the whole team and get me used to the rest of the team. Your so called 'higher priority' is under minded since you haven't got the brains to think ahead. Understand now?" I asked.

"Who're you?" Flint demanded. "Jessica Evans, Second Year. Yes I dare talk to you like this since it's the only language you will ever understand." I said. "Jess is getting angry." Fred muttered. "Getting?" George replied. "You heard her Flint, clear off." Wood said with a laugh.

Flint turned and stomped off the pitch followed by the rest of the team who all gave me well used death glares. I smiled at them all before turning back to the team. "You have one _heck _of a mouth on you girl." Angelina said.

"That she does." Wood said with admiration. "Flint's never backed down to anyone before, not even Wood, but he just did… to you… a Second year _girl _who's tiny!" George said in disbelief.

"You sound as though you don't know me," I grinned, inwardly I kicked myself, I can't control my bloody mouth when I get too angry. "You're one kind of a girl…" Fred sighed. "Let's get back to practice!" Wood commanded, we flew into the air again and Wood ran through hard and tough training ideas. I ached all over by the time I dismounted.

"Right, let's get some food." Wood grinned. "Finally…" I breathed. "You're a little shocked by his passion for Quidditch aren't you?" Katie asked as we walked to the changing room. "Well yeah, I knew he was mad about Quidditch but not this mad," I said, trooping over with them.

"Oh you'll find out he can drive hard practises, this one was easy, but don't worry, the satisfaction at the end of the winning games are brilliant." Katie said with an encouraging tone.

I smiled. We changed out of our Quidditch robes and headed up to breakfast. I was sooooo hungry. We made our way up to the castle and stepped into the Entrance Hall. Ron and Hermione was waiting for us, so Harry and I hurried over.

We began to fill Ron and Hermione in about what happened on the pitch and where I confused Flint when McGonagall approached us. "Potter, Weasley, you will be serving your detentions tonight. Weasley, you'll be with Mr Filch and Potter, Professor Lockhart has requested for you to help him tonight." Professor McGonagall said sternly.

Harry and Ron sighed together. "What will we be doing?" Ron asked, "You'll be helping Mr Filch polish the trophies in the trophy room and there will be no magic used, and Potter, you'll be helping Professor Lockhart answer his fan mail." Professor McGonagall said, "Oh no, can't I go into the trophy room too?" Harry asked.

"Sadly not Potter. Eight o'clock sharp, both of you." McGonagall said, she swished off, leaving the four of us to enter the Great Hall and select out seats and begin our lunches. "Filch will keep me there all night. No magic! I'm bloody horrible at Muggle cleaning." Ron moaned. "I'd swap any time. I'm very good at cleaning, but, a whole night with Lockhart makes me want to weep." Harry said.

I couldn't blame them both for driving a car to Hogwarts, I saw the sense they must have thought. To get to Hogwarts obviously. I agree they should have waited for Mr and Mrs Weasley to get to them, surely there's a protocol for parents to follow when students miss the train.

Still, after the long Quidditch practice I ached all over. I went for a wash up in my dorm and found a seat in the Common Room by the fire to read a book. The day crept by and eventually Harry and Ron left for their detentions and I read my book well into the night.

The fire had died down before I left the Common Room, everyone was asleep by the time I made my way to bed, I sighed and slept deeply.

_"__Come… come to me… let me rip you. Let me tear you… let me kill you…"_

This voice brought me out of a deep slumber with a snap. The tone of the voice chilled me to the bone and I grew scared.

I counted to ten and breathed deeply and slowly until I felt calm again. My heart was no longer racing and my stomach wasn't clenched with fear. I don't know where those words came from but I suspect they're from Harry and his mind.

Oh I wish I knew Harry's mind sometimes. I settled back down to sleep, I dreamt of nothing. The next day I received a letter from Jasmine and Sophie, they explained how bored they were without me and that they'd got into trouble four times in the last day because I wasn't there to help.

They'd talked about some of the girls in the Orphanage and asked why my room was locked. Obviously I couldn't say that the little notes I had made in the previous year at Hogwarts had been left in my room and no Muggle could see them.

I replied with a lengthy letter basically talking nonsense to fill the page and to avoid the questions. I knew lying to them was bad, but, it's not a thing I can tell the complete truth can I? If I were them and one of those told me they were a witch, I'd think they'd gone mad.

I still feel bad about lying to them about a large part of my life, but sometimes you just can't help it. Pep took the letter off straight away. She loves being back at Hogwarts too, she's able to fly freely and hunt whenever she wants.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy :) remember to give feedback!  
**

**Follow, Favourite and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the feedback, and I am sorry for the little gap between updates, been busy with uni!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Jessica Evans, her home and her friends and any other characters and ideas I introduce.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Halloween  
**

As the months wore on, so did my Quidditch skills, I became better and faster and steadier on my broom after Wood gave me one private lesson to get me acquainted with my broom. He'd been true to his word that he wanted to win this year, he had us out flying in terrible weather, heavy rain.

We'd come back the castle, frozen to the bone and dripping mud all over the place but Wood still pushed us to go for regular training sessions. The latest one we had, Wood wanted to keep me behind to get me to work on my balance in this rain since I'd fallen from my broom three times in the last ten minutes.

He yelled, shouted and roared at me for another hour before I tumbled one last time from the broom and broke my wrist with a painful snap. He supported me through the rain and mud and up to the hospital wing where he had to explain why I'm covered in mud and soaking wet and freezing cold with a broken wrist. He got scolded by Madam Pomfrey but nothing will stop him.

"Doesn't my broken wrist want you to slow down?" I asked as we walked back to the Common Room. "It's progress, Jessica, the last practice has shown your improvement. I knew it would turn out good if you joined the team." Wood grinned, he avoided my question completely.

"That's why you put me on the team?" I asked, "Yes, you were good to start with and I needed a good player and I knew that if we kept up the tough training, you would improve greatly, and you have. The team made a good choice to have you join us." Wood said proudly.

"So, I've improved?" I asked. "Oh yes, most definitely. We'll win the first Quidditch match, you'll see." Wood said, his words were hard to understand because of the Scottish accent but hey, he probably had a hard time understanding me too with my Welsh accent.

We entered the Common Room, where Hermione, Ron and Harry were waiting for me. "Why're you so late?" Harry asked, "Oh, just ask Wood. He'll give you the answer, eventually," I replied, I headed up to my dorm as Harry questioned Wood, "Well?" Harry asked.

"She broke her wrist after an hour in so the practice was cut short. But we'll be going out again, soon." Wood said firmly. "Not likely!" I called down before going into the girls' corridor.

I showered and dried and changed. I was happy enough to stay off my broom for a week or so at least to give myself time to recover though Madam Pomfrey easily and quickly repaired my broken wrist. I headed back down to the Common Room and sat with Ron, Harry and Hermione to do homework.

Harry told us of his meeting with Filch after his and everyone else's Quidditch practice ended and what he learned and of Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party on Halloween. Ron was completely against it, Hermione was all for it, I was sceptical. It sounds worrying…

Harry seemed to be the same as me. It doesn't sound as though things could come off as good if we go. But, Harry had promised to go and I felt his regret burrow deep in my chest. How old do I have to be to learn this magic to block my mind from his? I get double the emotions and it's tiring. Ignoring what was happening inside my head was taking up far too much time.

"You've promised to go Harry, so you're going." Hermione said as we made our way to the Deathday party on Halloween. The dungeons is where the party is, and it's damn cold down there. The whole thing was deathly sad, the candles flickered sadly and the whole thing had a stale smell about it.

I longed for the Halloween feast, the different tastes and the wizarding games. The music at the Deathday party was loud and screechy. We approached Nearly Headless Nick slowly, "My dear friends, welcome, welcome… so glad you're here." He said sadly.

He let us pass into a large chamber filled with pearly white ghosts, some were dancing mid-air with each other, the others floated glumly along the floor.

We began walking around the room, careful not to walk through anyone then suddenly Hermione turned around and pulled Ron and Harry with her, then I saw why she turned, _Moaning Myrtle._

"Who?" Harry asked, "She haunts one of the toilets in the girls' bathroom done on the first floor, she's been flooding the toilets." Hermione explained, "She's very temperamental and likes to shout and scream." I added. "Food!" Ron exclaimed.

But the food was disgusting, rotten fish, burned cakes and furry things. Ewie, no. In the middle of the table that held all the food was a rotten cake that read _Sir Nicholas De Mimsy-Porpington died 31__st__ October, 1492._

A ghost came up to the table and walked through with his mouth wide, Harry was amazed. "Did you taste anything?" Harry asked. "Only a little." The ghost replied.

"Maybe they've let the food rot so much so that they can taste it. I expect none of these have eaten since they died." Hermione said. "Can we move?" Ron asked, we turned and was stopped by Peeves, he was dressed in a stupid orange party hat, a turning bow tie.

"Heard you talking about poor Myrtle. _Rude_ you was about poor Myrtle." Peeve said, oh I hate this one. "Myrtle!" He bellowed.

The figure of Myrtle rose into the air and landed by us, "What?" She asked, "How are you Myrtle?" Hermione asked, "Miss Granger and Miss Evans have been talking about you," Peeves began. If only I could hit him, but sadly, I can't, well I probably could but I'm not going to risk it, he'll probably make my life a living hell.

"Just saying how nice you look tonight." Hermione said hurriedly. Myrtle didn't believe any of it. "You're making fun of me." Myrtle said, tears growing in her eyes. I wish I was in the Great Hall. "No, honestly, didn't I just say how nice Myrtle's looking?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah," Ron said, "She did." Harry added. "Uh huh." I put in. "Don't lie to me. Do you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle?" She asked. She flew into the air with Peeves taunting her as they flew away.

"Oh jeez." I said after a moment's silence. "Enjoying yourselves?" Nearly Headless Nick asked. "Yes," We four replied. "Not a bad turnout, the Wailing Widow came all the way up from Kent… oh, it's nearly time for my speech, I'd best go tell the orchestra." Nearly Headless Nick said, making his way from us.

But the orchestra had just stopped playing, "Oh here we go." Nearly Headless Nick said in a bitter tone. Just then pearly white horses dove through one of the walls and were ridden by headless men, the entire room began clapping, us four knew not to clap for an organisation that turned Nearly Headless Nick down many times.

The horses made their way to the middle of the room and its leader dismounted and approached Nearly Headless Nick. "Nick! How're you? Head still hanging in there?" He was loud.

"Welcome, Patrick." Nearly Headless Nick said through gritted teeth. This Patrick gazed around the room and spotted us. "Live 'uns!" He yelled. His head fell off and the crowd laughed, poor Nick!

There was a commotion before Nearly Headless Nick did his speech. "My late lamented lords, ladies and gentlemen, it is my great sorrow…" He began, Patrick seemed to like being the centre of attention and he and his posse began a game of throwing heads to attract the crowds.

"I can't watch any more of this. I'm freezing. Let's go." Ron whispered to us. We all agreed and we backed away. It was cold. My hands were going blue. "Please get me a fire or something." I muttered.

We left the room and briskly walked back up the cold corridor. "They might still be serving pudding," Ron said hopefully. Harry suddenly stopped. He froze up and turned pale and began to shake. "Harry, are you?" Ron began.

"It's the voice again. Shut up…" Harry said, "Listen!" Harry demanded. It was as if he was taken over by something or someone. It was scary. "Can you hear it? Jess?" Harry asked, He turned and stopped dead again.

Suddenly he began sprinting away from us, "This way!" Harry yelled. He dashed past the inviting Great Hall, into the Entrance Hall and up the stairs onto the First Floor. We followed suit quickly. "Harry-" Hermione began but Harry shushed her.

Suddenly he spun on us, "It's going to kill someone!" He yelled then he dashed up the Second floor stairs and ran _everywhere _until he stopped dead. "What is all this about, Harry?" Ron asked, Hermione gasped.

I was bent over gasping for air but I looked up and saw the tall words written on the wall in bright red _blood. _I bit my tongue but approached with the other three.

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware._

There was water on the floor and it puddled in the dips on the stones, to reach the blood written work, we had to walk through the water. At once, we jumped back. Mrs Norris hung by her tail from the ceiling, hanging as if dead. She looked stiff as a board.

"Let's get out of here." Ron said immediately. "Shouldn't we try and help?" Harry asked, airing my own thoughts. But wizards react differently to Muggles. "Trust me. We don't want to be found here." Ron said, but apparently it was too late.

The feast had ended and the students were on their way back from the feast, my heart dropped and my stomach churned. We weren't even guilty but I prepared myself for the worst. The students rounded the corners and approached us.

As they did, they fell silent as they took in the scene. A wall with bloodstains in the shape of threatening words, a dead-like cat and four seemingly guilty students.

"Enemies of the Heir beware? You'll be next, Mudbloods." Malfoy called from somewhere near the back, but he pushed forwards and glared at Hermione.

To make matters worse, Filch showed up. No one is allowed to touch his cat and now his cat could be dead. "My cat! My cat! You've killed her!" Filch yelled, rushing at Harry. And just as his hands clasped the fronts of Harry's robes, Dumbledore arrived.

I scanned the crowds with scared and worried eyes, Percy Weasley looked at us with disappointment in his eyes. Fred and George looked equally as worried. Members of my class looked on, scared.

Some other teachers flowed after Dumbledore as he made his way to the front of the crowd and took the scene in calmly and without a word. He wordlessly stepped towards us, detached Mrs Norris and stepped away, "Come with me Argus, you too, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger and Miss Evans." He said.

Lockhart stepped forwards and he was far too eager to please. "My office is nearest, headmaster, just upstairs, please feel free to use it." He said, "Thank you Gilderoy." Dumbledore said calmly. He began to walk toward Lockhart's office with Filch, Lockhart, Snape, McGonagall and us trailing after him.

The crowds parted for us, but closed afterwards and watched us carefully as we walked away. Once in the office of Lockhart, Dumbledore proceeded to investigate and examine Mrs Norris in detail. The four of us sat in seats watching.

It was amusing, to see the Professors like this. Dumbledore and McGonagall was examining Mrs Norris, Snape was trying not to smile or laugh at the ridiculous suggestions Lockhart was making.

"It was probably the Trans-mogrifian Torture curse that killed her, so unfortunate I wasn't there, I know the _exact _counter-curse that would have saved her." Lockhart said, this sort of thing wasn't helping Filch either, he was sobbing.

Lockhart kept going on and on, rambling and muttering. Finally, Dumbledore straightened up. "She's not dead, Argus, she's merely been Petrified." Dumbledore said, Lockhart claimed to have known that all along.

"But, how I cannot say." Dumbledore finished. "Ask him! Ask him!" Filch yelled, pointing at Harry. "No second year could have done this." Dumbledore said firmly. "He did it! I know he did! He was there! You saw what he wrote on the wall! He found in my office – he knows I'm a – He knows I'm a Squib!" Filch yelled.

"I never touched Mrs Norris!" Harry confirmed. "It's true," I said standing up. "We've been at a Deathday Party for Nearly Headless Nick and it finished just before the Halloween Feast finished. We were heading up to our Common Room when we came across Mrs Norris and those words on the walls." I said calmly.

"And you thought to go to bed without any food since ghosts don't serve food for the living?" Snape asked. "We weren't hungry." Ron answered, but his stomach rumbled loudly. "By the time we left the Deathday party, the feast was practically over and we saw no point in going in for scraps. I've got some chocolate in my dorm that would have kept us." I said as an explanation.

"I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter and his friends are not being truthful about all this. It'd help if we deprive them of certain privileges. How about taking Potter and Evans from the Gryffindor Quidditch team until they are ready to tell the truth." Snape said.

"Honestly, Professor, do you think I've been raised to tell lies? Ask Nearly Headless Nick, or any of the ghosts. We've been there during the feast." I said firmly. "Miss Evans proves a point in what she says, Severus. They are innocent until proven guilty." Dumbledore said.

"My cat has been Petrified, I want to see some punishment!" Filch snapped. "She can be cured, Professor Sprout has a healthy bunch of Mandrakes and when they have reached full sized, a potion can be made to revive Mrs Norris." Dumbledore said.

"I'll make it. Must have done it a hundred times at least, I could whip it up in my sleep." Lockhart rambled. "I believe I am the Potion master at this school." Snape said coldly.

After a very awkward silence, Dumbledore turned to us. "You four may go." He said, the four of us stood and walked off and out the office and back up to our dorm as fast as we could.

We went into an empty classroom as soon as we could. "Do you think I should have told them about me hearing that voice?" Harry asked. "No." Ron said straight away, "Even in the Wizarding World, hearing voices is never a good thing." Ron finished. "You believe me though? All of you?" Harry asked, looking at all of us.

"Of course, but you must think it's weird." Ron said. "I believe you," Hermione said, "Me too," I added, how can I tell him that I don't hear them though, because of this bloody connection we have in our brains, I hear them when I'm asleep?

"I know it's weird. The whole thing is weird." Harry said, "We'd best get to bed," Hermione said, I agree, it's late. We hurried back to the Common Room, which was thankfully empty and disappeared to our beds. That night I didn't hear those creepy and scary words along with the voice that haunts me.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Remeber to drop a line or two about what you think or if you have any comments!**

**Follow, Favourite and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's a short chapter tonight, sorry about that but I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything except for Jessica Evans, her home and her friends and any other characters and ideas I introduce. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 - The Mystery**

Filch was greatly affected by what happened to Mrs Norris, he skulked the corridors watching for anyone misbehaving. He put students in detention for the stupidest things like looking happy and breathing too loudly.

I was one of those students and so was Fred and George, we were in detention together. It was more of a social get together since this detention was such a shambles. I hardly saw Hermione either, these incidents seemed to shake her up. Harry was no longer approachable, people saw him and fled.

"Where is Hermione?" Harry asked, we were in the library, writing our essays about 'The Medieval Assembly of European Wizards' for Binns, History of Magic.

"She's over there, somewhere." Ron muttered, furiously writing to complete the three foot set. "I don't believe it! _All_ the Hogwarts: A History has been taken out… and there's a two week waiting list. Oh I wish I'd brought mine!" Hermione sighed, sinking into a chair.

"Why do you want it?" Harry asked. "The same reason why everyone else does, to read up on the Chamber of Secrets." Hermione answered. "What's that?" Harry asked, "That's it! I can't remember." Hermione said glumly.

"Maybe you need to ask a teacher or something," I added, "Hermione, let me read your essay…" Ron pleaded. "No, you've had ten days to complete it." Hermione said, "I only need two more inches," He pleaded. But the bell rang for History of Magic.

Hermione seemed to be thinking about it, since in the middle of our lesson, her hand went up and she asked him about the Chamber of Secrets.

Of course, during his lesson most of the students were half asleep, but once she asked this, they all sat up with open and eager ears. "My subject is History of Magic, Miss Granger. I deal with facts, not myths and legends such as the Chamber of Secrets." Professor Binns said firmly.

I knew Hermione had no back up, so my hand shot up into the air and my face stayed calm. "Yes, Miss Evans?" Professor Binns asked. "But Professor, all myths and legends are based on facts that are indeed our history. Myths and legends are glorified facts. Are they not?" I asked, my eyes playing innocence.

Professor Binns looked baffled. "Well, yes, one could argue that, I guess. However…" Professor Binns knew that there was no point in arguing, the whole class was more interested in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Very well, the Chamber of Secrets… as you all know, Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest wizards and witches of that age. They each founded a House for the school, "Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. They built the castle together away from prying eyes, because at that age, magic was seen as something terrifying. For a good few years, the four founders worked well together, bringing in the youngsters and educating them. But after a few years, disagreements arose. Slytherin wished for the school to be more selective, for those who had been born into magical families to only be granted access to Hogwarts. Slytherin and Gryffindor had serious arguments and it ended in Slytherin leaving the school." Binns explained.

"Reliable historical sources tell us all this. But these facts have been changed and distorted by legends of the Chamber of Secrets, the legend follows that Slytherin had built a secret and hidden chamber underneath the castle unknown to the other Founders. Slytherin had sealed the chamber when he left, so no other but his own heir could open it when he arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets once more and unleash the horror within to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic." Binns said.

The silence was horrible, a pressed silence for Binns to continue. "Of course the school has searched for this Chamber many times but came up with no avail." Binns finished. Hermione shot her hand into the air again, "What do you mean by the 'horror within' the Chamber, sir?" Hermione asked.

"It's believed that a monster that only Slytherin can control lives in the Chamber itself." Binns answered. He was bombarded with questions from everyone else, poor man until he put his foot down and refused to talk anymore about it and went back to the lesson's material.

"I knew Slytherin was a mad loony." Ron muttered as we made our way back to Gryffindor Tower, "Though I never knew he started all this." He added. We all knew about Slytherin's muggle hatred, but we've found the beginning, the Founder of Slytherin House, himself.

Colin walked by us, as always, he was happy to see Harry and informed him some boy thinks something of Harry, but we couldn't hear him over the noise. "Probably that I'm Slytherin's heir or something." Harry murmured.

"People here will believe anything." Ron said in disgust. He looked about himself quickly. "Do you think there's a Chamber of Secrets?" Ron asked Hermione, "I don't know. Whatever Petrified Mrs Norris was definitely _not _human." Hermione said.

"I don't know either. I'm itching to believe these ideas because they're all we got so far." I said, we ended up in the corridor where all this began, we looked high and low and saw spiders behaving strangely. Turns out Ron hates spiders.

He blames Fred for turning his teddy into a spider. Ever since then, he's been terrified of them. "Remember the water on the floor? Where do you think it came from?" Harry asked. "Maybe that toilet?" Ron asked, "Shall we go in?" Harry asked. "No way, that's Myrtle's bathroom." I said straight away, but Ron poked his head in and came out, "Nothing special anyway.

"Ron!" Came Percy Weasley's voice. All four of us jumped at his unexpected appearance. "Get away from there, why're are you four here?" He demanded. "Just having a nose about, there's nothing wrong with that! Why can't we be here? We never touched the bloody cat!" Ron protested.

"That's what I told Ginny, but she's too worried that you'll be expelled to listen to me. I've never seen her so upset, crying her eyes out, you might think of _her!_" Percy said, "_You _don't care about Ginny. You only care that I might wreck your chances at Head Boy," Ron snapped.

"Five points from Gryffindor! I hope his teaches you a lesson and no more detective work, or I'll write to Mum." Percy snapped back and stalked off. "Oh I'm glad none of my family is here. Not that I have any." I muttered.

"You're bloody lucky." Ron muttered darkly after his angry brother, we followed suit a little behind him but stayed far away from him. He'd had rights to tell us off, he was true, people would talk if they knew we'd gone back.

Ron was fuming for the rest of the night, he kept spilling ink on his work and every time he did that he grew angrier and angrier. He even splashed ink on my work. Ron can't multitask at being angry and trying to complete Charms, obviously.

He slammed his book shut angrily. Hermione followed suit, which surprised Harry and I. "Who can it be?" She asked quietly. "Who'd want to frighten the Squibs and Muggleborns?" she asked. "Let's think." Ron said in a mocking tone.

"If you're talking about Malfoy-" Hermione began, "Of course I'm talking about him. Didn't you hear him? _'You'll be next, Mudbloods.'_ It's obviously him!" Ron said, "Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin? I just can't see it." Hermione said. ""Look at his family, all of them has been in Slytherin. He's always boasting about it." Harry said,

"But Binns said when the heir returns, Malfoy came to the school last year, along with us. If he was going to rid the school of Muggleborns and Squibs, why wait a year?" I asked. "Fair point. Maybe he was just waiting to see who was Muggleborn or not? Or to get used to the school?" Harry said.

"That family has probably had the secret to the Chamber of Secrets for years and passed it down, Father to Son!" Ron said. "Maybe…" Hermione said, "But how do we prove it?" Harry asked. "There might be a way." Hermione said firmly, dropping her voice.

"It's difficult, probably dangerous and we'll be breaking about fifty school rules…" Hermione muttered to herself. "Does it take a whole month to explain?" Ron asked, "Alright. We need to get inside the Slytherin Common Room and ask Malfoy questions without him realizing it's us." Hermione said, she was giving her answers in riddles, but she looked at me expectedly.

_Think, girl, think! _Oh um… My mind was blank. "But that's impossible," Harry said, "It's possible." Hermione said, she turned back to me. "Do you remember what Snape said in Potions class a few weeks ago?" She asked, it dawned on me.

"Oh, Polyjuice Potion!" I said, "Yes, Polyjuice Potion. It's a potion that transforms you into somebody else. Think about it, we could change into four of the Slytherins. No one would know it was us, and Malfoy would tell us anything." Hermione said, "It sounds dodgy to me." Ron said.

"There's nothing to worry about, Ron, the potion wears off after an hour." I said, "It's just getting hold of the recipe, that's the problem. The book Snape mentioned, _Moste Potente, _is most probably in the Restricted Section of the library, and we need notes off a professor, signed." Hermione said. "We'll have to make it sound as though we're really interested in the theory or something." Hermione added.

"No teacher is going to fall for that one, especially not from us. They'd have to be really thick." Ron said. We had the perfect fool to go through our plans with.

* * *

**Remember to drop your comments off on the chapter guys!**

**Follow, Favourite and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I am very sorry for the very late update! I honestly thought that it was not that long since I updated last! Please enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Quidditch**

The next lesson for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Lockhart had Harry up the front to help demonstrate a scene from one of his books and poor Harry had to howl, poor boy. Lockhart dished out the homework; to write a poem on his defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf.

Us four waited till last to talk to Lockhart, "Let's go." Hermione whispered. Hermione went first with the paper clutched in her hands, "Professor Lockhart?" She asked as she approached. "I wanted to get this book out of the library, for some background reading. But it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it. I'm sure it would help me greatly in what you said in _Gadding with Ghouls _about slow-acting-" Hermione said, very well played.

"Ah! _Gadding with Ghouls! _Possibly my very favourite book! You enjoyed it?" Lockhart asked, "Yes, very much! It was so clever when you caught the last one with the tea-strainer-" Hermione said.

"Well, I don't mind giving help to one of the best students of the year! Yes, nice isn't it I usually save it for book signings." Lockhart said, referring to a large peacock quill.

He signed the paper immediately and gave it back to Hermione, "Now, Harry, tomorrow is the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? I hear you're a useful player, I was a Seeker too, I was asked to play for the National Squad but I didn't like to stray far from my work. Still, if you ever need any help, I don't mind giving tips to less able players." Lockhart said.

My mouth dropped open, "The bloody cheek of him!" I said as we walked away from the classroom. "Doesn't matter, he hasn't even looked to see what book we're taking out!" Hermione said, "That's because he's a brain less git!" Ron said happily. "He's not a brainless git." Hermione snapped.

"Let's just get the book." I said, we began walking towards the library, "Only because he said you were one of the best students this year," Ron said jealously. We entered the library and Hermione handed the paper slip over to the librarian who looked at the book title sceptically.

"_Moste Potente Potions_?" She asked, she held the note up to the light to check it's real and retrieved the book for us. We hurried to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom since no one would ever go there. We bent over the book, there was so many potions, dark and gruesome things.

Eventually we reached the Polyjuice Potion page, "It's very complicated. Some of these ingredients are really easy to get a hold of, from the Student cupboard, but some of these are really hard to get hold of, I've never even heard of these…" Hermione said,

She looked down the list of ingredients, "Oh and we'll need a bit of who we're turning into." Hermione added. "What?" Ron spluttered. "We don't have to worry about that bit yet, we add those last." Hermione said,

There was a lot of what we needed ingredients wise. "Are we going to steal from Snape's stores or something?" Harry asked. "Looks like we're going to have to." I said with a smile. "If you two are going to chicken out then there's no point is there? I might as well give this book back to Madam Pince." Hermione snapped.

"Never thought it'd be you convincing us to break the rules." Ron said. "How long will it take to make?" Harry asked, I peered at the book and judged, "A month maybe, if we get all the ingredients and there's prepping time for the different ingredients." I said.

"A month? Malfoy could have killed all the Muggleborns by then!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione glared at him and he retaliated by saying he was happy with the idea.

Once back at the Common Room with the book safely in Hermione's bag we set about the homework set to us that night.

I was in a good mood to help Harry and Ron all night, then disappeared to bed early once all my homework was done. It was my first Quidditch match tomorrow and I needed sleep.

I had Harry's voice mixing with my dreams, him worrying about the Slytherin's on their fast brooms. I wish he'd shut up. I was too excited in the morning, I was shaking as I dressed in the morning and I made my way down to breakfast with Harry. He was silent as he thought. "Be happier," I said as we walked.

"What do you mean?" He asked, he looked as though he'd been shaken up. "All night you've been worrying and all morning, I feel that you know." I said, "I keep forgetting. I feel when you've read a good book," Harry noted. "But that's not annoying," I said with a smile.

Harry smiled back, "There you go again, stop worrying. Everything will be fine." I said firmly. Harry rolled his eyes but he did stop worrying, which gave me some rest. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was sat together and silent when Harry and I arrived at the Great Hall.

Harry and I approached them together and sat with them, even the Weasley twins were silent, which might have been the first time they've ever been silent in their whole lives. "Come on guys, lighten up!" I said, sliding into a seat next to George.

"She's still new to this," Fred muttered, "She doesn't know the dread you feel." George added. "She is right here, and she is confused." I said, "It's a feeling you have before every game, the pit in your stomach seems to sink and you just _dread _about the upcoming match." Angelina explained.

At eleven o'clock we made our way down with the rest of the school. Harry noted that there may be thunder today. We entered the Gryffindor changing room and pulled on our robes. Mine were brand-spanking new and practically shined against the other's robes.

We sat to listen to Wood's speech, "Slytherin has better brooms than us. There's no point in denying that. But we've got _better people on our brooms._ We've trained harder, we've been flying in all weathers-" Wood began, "Too true," George muttered beside me. "-and we're going to make the rue the day they let that little bit of slime Malfoy buy his way onto their team." Wood said.

This speech riled Wood up, he turned to Harry. "It'll be down t you to show them what a real Seeker is. Get that Snitch before Malfoy or die trying. We have to win today, we have to." Wood said firmly.

"So, no pressure then Harry." Fed said lightly. We stood, grabbed our brooms and walked out. I was breathing hard in anticipation. _My first match._ George squeezed my shoulder and we walked out onto the field under the loud cheers and boos. They were mainly cheers since Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw want Slytherin beaten too.

Madam Hooch had the two captain shake hands before the match began, then she counted down and we shot into the air.

I was nervous now, shaking even. The speech Wood gave us was out of my mind completely and I think I panicked for a moment or two before I thought calming thoughts.

Katie, Angelina and I flew well together, and Katie threw me the Quaffle as she was attacked by two Slytherins. My broom was just a year later than the Slytherins so it held some speed and power. I sped as fast as I could, turning, rolling to rid myself of the pesky Slytherins, Flint dove at me as I raced for the hoops, but I faked right and went left, pulled my arm up and threw the Quaffle with all my might into the highest hoop.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan exclaimed, "Jessica Evans, she's only in her second year yet she has excelled in her flying skills, she's a brilliant addition to the Gryffindor team, don't you think?" The crowd cheered at his words.

Angelina and Katie scored a goal each but then Slytherin dominated us. Soon it was ninety to thirty. I was so pulled in by this game I hardly noticed the Bludgers trying to knock me off my broom or when Madam Hooch blew the whistle to signal a time out, or the weather and I only realised when George called over to me and pulled up in front of me.

Wood pulled us all together, huddling to keep the rain out. "What's happening?" he asked, "We've got a Bludger who won't leave Harry alone." Fred answered. "That's why no one stopped the Bludger that stopped Angelina from scoring!" Wood said angrily.

"Someone's fixed it!" George protested. "No one could have touched the Bludgers. They've been locked inside Madam Hooch's office." Wood said, by now Madam Hooch was making her way towards us.

I had no clue that a Bludger was trying to kill Harry, how could I have missed it? "Both of you just let me deal with the Bludger myself. There's no point putting everyone else at risk just for my sake. Besides, how am I supposed to see the Snitch with you two stuck to me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, don't be so stupid!" I gasped. "No! It'll take your head off if we're not there." Fred replied. Wood obviously couldn't make up his mind. Angelina stepped in, "Oliver, you know you can't let Harry deal with the Bludger himself! We can ask for an inquiry-" Angelina began.

"But then well have to forfeit the match. We're not losing to Slytherin because of a Bludger!" Harry protested. "You're being stupid Harry, you can't take that Bludger on!" I put in firmly. "Tell them to leave me, Oliver." Harry insisted.

"This is all your fault! 'Get the Snitch or die trying'" George snapped angrily. "Ready to resume play?" Madam Hooch asked as she approached us. Wood looked at Harry. "All right. Fred, George, you heard Harry, leave him alone." Wood said finally.

My heart sunk. As soon as Harry had kicked off the Bludger was right behind him. I felt sick to the bone. Still, I pushed on with the rest of the team and fought on through the heavy rain. I could barely see where I was going.

Suddenly, a Bludger flew right at me and smashed into my right shoulder, I was pushed back as pain soared from my shoulder and outwards. I lost grip on my broom and flew off with a cry. The ground flew up at me but suddenly the ground seemed to slow down towards me and I landed gently and fell unconscious.

Next thing I knew, I was in the Hospital Wing in one of the beds with a bandage across my arm and my shoulder. There was a dull pain in my shoulder and then I remembered. My first Quidditch match in heavy rain, Harry almost being murdered by a Bludger and then that Bludger racing towards me.

Bloody hell. I have had one _hell _of a first game! "Miss Evans?" Came Madam Pomfrey's voice, it sounded as though it was far away. I merely opened my eyes and saw the worried face of Madam Pomfrey. "You gave us quite a scare then, Miss Evans." Madam Pomfrey said.

I looked about myself. Harry was watching me carefully with his arm slung up too. "You alright there, Jess?" He asked, "Yeah, you?" I asked back. Harry nodded. "What happened to you?" I asked, "A Bludger broke my arm and Lockhart tried to fix it but he removed all the bones in my arm, now they're re-growing." Harry said.

"Yes, he's in for a painful night indeed. As for you, Miss Evans, your shoulder was completely smashed into pieces, no matter though, I can mend bones in a heartbeat. I've set your shoulder, of course it will be sore for a few days so keep heavy lifting to a minimum. You'll have to keep that sling on for the rest of the day, I'm afraid, your muscles need to adjust to the newly set bone. And tell your Quidditch Captain to keep the training off for a few days, I believe you all need a rest." Madam Pomfrey said.

"Oh that's fine," I replied calmly. I sat up slowly and stood. "You're free to go now, Miss Evans." Madam Pomfrey said, she briskly walked back into her office. "Tell the team I'm fine, will you?" Harry asked as I walked past his bed. "Sure," I answered. "They couldn't get a word in edgeways when they arrived, Madam Pomfrey threw them out. She was too busy working on you to keep them here." Harry said with a smile.

"Oh really? Poor guys, bet they're worrying their heads off. Oh, who won?" I asked. "We did, I got the Snitch before Malfoy, it was right above his head and everything!" Harry said enthusiastically. "Bye, Harry." I said with a smile as I walked away.

My robes were a complete mess, mud was up my legs and along my arms and I'm sure on my face too, but I don't care, we won! My boots were slippery on the stone floor and slippery on the stairs going up. I said the password to the Fat Lady and I entered the Common Room.

It looked full to the max, Fred and George yelled out when they saw me, "Jessica!" They yelled together over the noise of the Common Room, they darted over and grinned down at me. The rest of the team sat in front of the fire place, they'd all changed out of their Quidditch robes. "You did brilliant in the game!" Fred grinned, "Yeah, good for a first match!" George added, then Wood came over with Angelina and Katie in tow behind him.

"You did really well, Jess," Katie smiled. "Yeah, well done and welcome back." Angelina said, "I think it was right to let you on the team," Wood said with a smile, "Well thanks guys. My shoulder feels like it's in pieces but Harry's alright. He's in pain though, from re-growing his bones." I said with a soft smile.

I certainly hadn't expected this sort of welcome. "How come the Bludger hit me?" I asked, "Sorry about that," Fred and George said together, looking down sheepishly. "The rain was really heavy and we couldn't see a thing." George added.

"Neither could I, oh well, what's done is done." I said with finality. Fred and George nodded eagerly as Ron and Hermione appeared in the Common Room, "Jess!" Hermione cried happily. She looked so happy that I was back. She ran at me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh! Ow! Hermione, I just got out of the hospital wing, I don't want to go back!" I cried, my shoulder throbbed and I stumbled backwards, being saved by the twins placing their hands on my back to stop me from falling over.

"Oh, sorry Jess. You alright now? You looked awfully pale earlier." Hermione said as she took a measured pace back. "I'm fine, my shoulder is sore though. I'm not allowed to use it for a while," I said, I turned to Wood with a wicked smile. "So no Quidditch practises for a little bit, Wood." I said.

"What? Why?" Wood asked, he immediately got defensive. "Because she's injured you idiot," Angelina laughed before she turned and walked away. "Only for a few days until the muscles in my arm adjust to the bones that's been reset in my shoulder, I'm sure a _few _days off won't hurt anyone." I said with a warm smile.

"You're so good with words…" Ron muttered as we walked away to sit near the fire. "Really? I just thought I was a mouthy little git," I laughed, "Well you are, but you're brilliant with words, I think you just gabbed your way into giving the whole team a few days off flying." Ron said, it seemed as though he was in shock.

"Anyway, I want to tell you about what happened earlier," Hermione said, I leant in straight away, "When the match started, I snuck out and snuck into Snape's personal stores to get some of what we needed that we couldn't get from the Student's Stores, I most of what we needed. But, remember that reaction you had to Lacewing Flies last year Jess?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah! I can't take part in this can I?" I asked sadly. "Unfortunately not. You can still help, have you got some sort of waterproof gloves so you can still help make the potion?" Hermione asked, "I have my dragonskin ones, will they work?" I asked. "Should do," Hermione smiled.

She produced a list of the ingredients she 'borrowed' from Snape and Ron and I leant in to see, she'd got most of what we needed thankfully. "We start tomorrow." Hermione said firmly. Ron and I shared a look. All throughout the evening, the Gryffindors approached and asked about my shoulder.

Even though the weather was so bad, they all saw me fall from my broom and were worried despite more than half of the Gryffindors having never said a word to me, but the Quidditch Cup is important to us all.

I fell into bed exhausted. I hadn't realised how long I'd been unconscious for which was less than half the day in reality!

* * *

**Sooo... I hope you all enjoyed and I'd be happy to hear what you thought on the chapter!**

**Out of interest, would any of my readers be interested in reading a fanfiction to do with the Avengers? Let me know!**

**Follow, Favourite and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Huge apologies for being late in updating, there has been a lot of finishing up and tying up loose ends in university but that's all done! Also, I've been working on another story and I'm unsure whether I've said anything about it on here yet, so I'll add a bit right at the end, if you could say yay or nay to it? That would be brilliant!**

**I don't own anything except for Jessica Evans, her home and her friends and any other characters and ideas I introduce.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - The Duelling Club **

The next morning, Sunday, Hermione and I woke relatively early, dressed and headed down to breakfast. There we heard about another attack of Petrifying and this time, it was on a _student_!

I turned to Hermione just as she opened her mouth. "We need to start the potion, today." She said quietly. I nodded and hurried our breakfast. Ron joined us just as we finished our breakfast and we told him we were on our way to start the potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, since that place was the safest since no one in their right mind would even approach that bathroom.

We grabbed the things we needed, included my dragonskin gloves, and headed off to Myrtle's bathroom with a cauldron and our ingredients with us.

Ron joined us later and with the book propped open in one of the cubicles, we began the Potion. Later on in the morning, Harry joined us and his arm was mended. He was in the Infirmary when the student arrived, Petrified. Turns out it's poor little Colin Creevey.

"We already know, that's why we're here starting the potion." Hermione explained. "Oh, well there's something else too," Harry said. The three of us looked up expectedly. "Dobby came to visit me in the middle of the night." He said.

Dobby the House Elf who had been the one who had been taking Harry's letters before he could read them. Harry explained, about the Chamber of Secrets and everything else Dobby said. "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" Hermione repeated.

Ron was determined that Malfoy's family is the heirs to Slytherin but I'm still unconvinced. I go along with the plan, yes, but I'm not fully convinced. He doesn't seem the right person too, I would expect someone who's smart, devious and not Malfoy.

"So, Dobby stopped us from getting on the train and broke your arm…. You know what? If he doesn't stop trying to save you, he may well kill you." Ron said, and he couldn't be more right.

Nothing in Hogwarts is kept secret for long, by Monday everyone knew that First Year Colin Creevey was in the hospital wing, Petrified. The whole school seemed terrified. People were buying stupid things to 'protect' them from what every lies within the Chamber of Secrets, and it was stupid things that stuck to high heaven too.

Ginny was affected by poor Colin, they both share classes, being both First Year and Gryffindors, she cried and shook and her twin brothers weren't helping at all. Percy had to step in with the threat of Mrs Weasley to stop them being complete idiots.

The potion was coming along well, but Hermione had failed in getting boomslang skin and bicorn horn, which of course was needed. It was decided that Hermione would sneak in since she was less likely to be in trouble if something goes wrong. It came down on Ron, Harry and I to make a diversion. We discussed what could be used and ended up thinking of a Filibuster firework. Perfect.

So on Thursday afternoon we filed into Potions and began work on our Swelling Solutions. Hermione was ready near the end of the lesson when most of our potions were taking the final stages to complete, once Snape had passed by us, I saw her nod at Harry.

I sat back to watch him work. He pulled the firework out of his bag and poked the firework with his wand, it fizzed and he threw it into the air and it landed with a _plop! _ into Goyle's Swelling Potion. The potion exploded over more than half the class that were based around him.

I jumped back out of the way of a splodge and pulled my face into looking shocked and scared. People screamed as their features swelled. Snape hastily restored calmness by offering a Deflating Draught.

Malfoy had been hit, so had Goyle and Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson. Oh I love Potions! I changed my face to curiosity, who could have done such a thing?

Snape brought out the dead firework. "If I ever find out who threw this, I shall make sure that this person is expelled." Snape threatened.

Potions was our last lesson of the day so we made our way to Myrtle's bathroom and to the brewing potion. "It will be ready in two weeks," Hermione smiled.

Perfect, in two weeks it's the Christmas holidays. We're all staying and so is Malfoy and his goons.

It was Dean and Seamus that brought the Duelling Club to our attention. "They're starting a Duelling Club! The first meeting is tonight." Seamus said, he turned to Dean, "I wouldn't mind duelling lessons, they might come in handy one of these days." Seamus said to Dean.

"Do you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" Ron asked sceptically. I admit, it looked interesting since I wanted to know these things anyway but the way Lockhart's lessons are going, all we'll learn about is what he's done and we can read them in bloody books!

At eight we headed down to the Great Hall for the Duelling Club. We had no idea who was leading the club, but it had better be worth it. The Great Hall had no long House tables so there was a large space but there was a stage on one side of the Hall.

It seemed as though the whole school was here. "I wonder who will teach us? I think someone told me that Flitwick was a duelling champion in his youth but, I can't be sure. I wonder if it's him." Hermione said as we waited.

"As long as it's not-" Harry began but the one person who was not the right person for the job walked in, yup, Lockhart.

Surprisingly, Snape was with him, looking dull and dark beside this colourful peacock. He silenced the room and brought everyone to the stage. "Gather round everyone! Can you all see me? Can everyone hear me?" He asked as we shuffled forwards.

Dread started in the pit of my stomach and it began building up as Lockhart began talking, all I'm saying is that this cannot go down well. "Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start up a duelling club, to train you in case you ever need to defend yourself as I have done countless times, for full details see my published words." Lockhart said, he strutted around the stage, exactly like a peacock would.

Showing off his colours, in this case his work, like a peacock would. "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape, he tells me he knows a little bit about duelling and has agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, none of you worry, you'll have your Potions master when I'm through with him!" Lockhart said brightly.

Inwardly I scoffed, I highly doubt Snape would willingly agree to this and he will never let himself be seen as weak in front of us, I'm sure he has something up his sleeve to embarrass Lockhart, I know he's been waiting since the start of school.

The two Professors swung to face each other and bowed to each other, very differently, then raised their wands in a salute. "This is known as the accepted combative position," Lockhart said, he smiled all around him, "On the count of three, we will cast our first spells to disarm one another. Neither one of us will be casting to kill." Lockhart said to us.

"One, two, three-" Lockhart counted, their wands were up and ready, aimed at each other. Lockhart began to form words with his mouth but Snape easily beat him, "_Expelliarmus_!" He called, red light dashed out of his wand and went at Lockhart, the red light disarmed him easily, his wand flying in a different direction and he toppled over and off the stage with a loud crash.

The Slytherins, Malfoy and his goons, cheered loudly at that and Hermione panicked. "Is he okay?" She asked, "Who cares?" Harry and Ron replied. I was silent, taking everything in. I knew Snape would embarrass Lockhart. But exactly what Harry and Ron said, _who cares?_

Lockhart stumbled to his feet and made his way back up onto the stage with his hair a mess. "There you go! That was a disarming charm! See? I've lost my wand-Oh thank you Miss Brown, yes a brilliant idea to show them that Professor Snape, but if you don't mind it was very obvious what you were about to do and if I had wanted to stop you, it would have only been too easy, however, I deemed it educational for the students to see it." Lockhart said in an offhand tone.

He was now annoying Snape badly, his face was like thunder and he was ready to strike with the lightning. "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to pair you up, Professor Snape if you'd like to help me?" Lockhart asked, he began pairing people up and Snape got to us first.

The dread in my stomach had doubled and doubled and I was sick with dread. "Weasley, you're with Finnigan, Evans, you're with Thomas. Potter," Snape began, my heart lifted when he said Dean, someone who I knew, but Harry moved to Hermione but Snape saw, "Oh no, Mr Malfoy, come here. You're paired with Potter. Miss Granger, you're partnered with Miss Bulstrode." Snape said before moving on.

Oh poor Hermione! Millicent Bulstrode, a monster of a girl, and Harry! This is Snape getting back at Harry for the firework.

I turned to Dean with a warm smile. Our duel was half-hearted, I mean, duels are meant for those who you dislike, and Dean and I are friends.

It all ended in shambles. I stepped closer to Dean and watched it take place, "I knew this would happen as soon as I saw the blonde peacock." I muttered to Dean.

"Who? Lockhart?" Dean asked, "Yeah, him." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "Too right, Jess," Dean answered with a laugh. Once the problems had been sorted, Harry and Malfoy separated, Hermione and Bulstrode torn apart, Lockhart asked for volunteer pair, of course, it was Harry and Malfoy.

We had to back away from the middle of the room to give Harry and Malfoy space to duel, the dread in my stomach thickened when I saw them face each other.

"Now then Harry, when Draco points hi wand at you, I want you to do this," Lockhart said from beside Harry, he waved his wand and dropped it.

The two Professors stepped away from Harry and Malfoy to give them room and the word play began. "Scared, Potter?" Malfoy spat, "You wish." Harry replied curtly. "Three, two, one!" Lockhart called.

Malfoy was the first to move, "_Serpensortia_!" Malfoy yelled, a long black snake landed on the floor in front of Malfoy and it slowly straightened up and flicked its tongue out. People shoved and pushed to get away from the snake. I remember Jasmine telling me that when a snake flicks its tongue out it only means it's tasting the air.

But the snake did look angry. It raised up to face Harry, its tail shaking angrily. "Don't move Potter. I'll get rid of it." Snape said, as if a snake was not really there and on the verge of hissing at Harry. I was the closest to the clearing where Harry and Malfoy stood but I was at a safe distance away.

"Allow me!" Came Lockhart's eager voice. His useless spell merely made the snake fly into the air and land back. Its tail twitched angrily once more and its tongue flicked out. It raised itself up again and it was once on the verge of hissing but now it was severely annoyed and its hissing began.

The snake veered for the nearest target to itself, Justin Flinch-Fletchley. It was ready to strike the target with its fangs out. My stomach churned with the dread. Harry opened his mouth and instead of English a strange hissing language that was completely new to me.

Ron beside me gasped as if he recognised this language. Harry smiled at Justin but was surprised when Justin didn't smile back. The snake cowered when Harry hissed at him but I saw that the snake had edged towards Justin before completely cowering away.

"What do you think you're playing at?" Justin gasped, he stomped out of the hall angrily. Harry had no clue what was going on and neither did I. I saw the looks people were giving Harry and I was just as confused as he was. I followed though when Ron pulled Harry away and Hermione ran after them.

Nothing was said until we reached the Common Room and Ron shoved Harry into a seat and rounded on him. "You didn't tell us you're a Parselmouth! Why didn't you tell us?" Ron demanded. Harry looked stunned, I knew my face gave away that I had no clue.

What the hell is a Parselmouth? "I'm a what?" Harry asked. "A Parselmouth! It means you can talk to snakes!" Ron said eagerly. Harry surprised us all then. "I know, I mean, I've only spoken to snakes twice including today, I set one on my cousin Dudley once." Harry said.

Ron's mouth hung open and Hermione was basically the same. "Can someone please explain?" I asked. "Harry can speak to snakes, Jess, not many witches or wizards can speak to snakes, not many of them are Parselmouth. It's a really rare talent." Hermione explained.

"What?" Harry asked, "It's not a common gift. It's rare. It's bad." Ron said. Harry slumped into a seat. "If I hadn't told that snake to leave Justin alone…" Harry trailed. "That's what you said?" Ron asked, "Didn't you hear me?" Harry asked.

"I heard you speaking in Parseltongue, snake language. You could have been saying anything. Wow, no wonder Justin stormed off. It sounded as though you were egging the thing on." Ron said, "I was speaking another language?" Harry asked.

"It sounded as though the language was all hissing." I put in, "Why does this matter?" Harry asked. "It's bad because Parseltongue is a language that's associated with Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin himself spoke Parseltongue, that's why it's so famous, because of him." Hermione said.

"Everyone will think you're his great-great-great-great grandson or something!" Ron said, "But I'm not! I can't be!" Harry protested. "He lived a thousand years ago, for all we know, you and he could be related." Hermione said sincerely.

Could he? I mean, could _we _be? I wondered in my mind what this means. I left Ron, Harry and Hermione and went to the library alone to look up Parseltongue and research about the language. To understand the situation best you must do your own work towards it.

I was there until almost curfew and just got back in time. It was chilly late at night and I didn't have a jumper on so I froze while I read.

* * *

**I hope all you readers enjoyed, I look forward to seeing any feedback!**

**So, my new story is to do with the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) and the first one will be set within Captain America: The First Avenger. If you want to know more, you can read the summary on my profile, which will be up no later than the 9th of June, or you can PM me any questions you have.**

**Thank you all for reading!**

**Follow, Favourite and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello all! Again, I am very sorry for the very late update, but here it is!**

**I wanna thank kourtney and NightlyRowenTree for their reviews!**

**I don't own anything except for Jessica Evans, her home and her friends and any other characters and ideas I introduce.**

* * *

Chapter 10

In the morning, our first lesson was cancelled due to the snow and the upcoming Christmas holidays got me in a good mood, despite not going home, again, and not seeing Sophie and Jasmine, but to spend it here is rather enjoyable in my eyes, even if my Muggle friends continue to disagree.

Harry had been worrying constantly, as he normally does, but this time it was Hermione that got annoyed at him and practically yelled at him until he left to find Justin. She and Ron sat playing Wizard's Chess and I sat with the book, Moste Potente Potions, on my lap and I was reading over the different potions not exactly in detail but I wasn't skipping them.

There were rather interesting potions, there were quite simple ones with nicer outcomes but there were some horrible, gruesome potions that did the worst things imaginable. By the time I was a quarter of the way through the book, Harry came back looking pale and flustered. He quickly explained everything.

The Hufflepuffs turning on Harry, Nearly Headless Nick and Justin being Petrified and his talk with Dumbledore.

The whole thing was turning into a mess, Harry was ashamed of all this and he made it very clear but Fred and George paraded about with an unwilling Harry in the corridors. Percy was forever having a go at them both. Poor Ginny had been affected by it all.

Late one evening, she was one of the last to leave the Common Room and before I went to bed, I sat with her. She looked thin, pale and had horrible bags under her eyes. "Are you okay Ginny?" I asked.

"What?" She asked as if she was in a trance and I had woken her from it. Her eyes swivelled from mine, as if she didn't want eye contact. "Oh yeah, I'm fine." She said.

"Have you been sleeping well?" I asked, I turned towards her but she flinched away from me and looked over to the fire place.

"Yeah, Jess, everything is fine." Ginny said. She took one more glance at me before looking back into the fire.

"Is it what Fred and George are doing to Harry?" I asked, hitting the nail on the head. Ginny froze momentarily before turning to me with a gentle but scared look in her eyes.

"I hate it how they show all this off. I'm scared. I'm scared of what's going to happen to Harry." She finally opened up to me.

"Oh he's not in trouble Ginny, he's already spoken to Dumbledore and he's cleared it up. Kids here just like to spread rumours. Don't listen to them and there's nothing for you to worry about. Harry is not the heir of Slytherin and he doesn't hate Muggleborns, Hermione is one and she's still his friend! There's honestly no need to worry." I said firmly and kindly.

She looked a little relieved when I said Harry had cleared things up with Dumbledore. "Come on, go to bed and get a good night's sleep." I said, putting my arm around her shoulders and guiding her up the stairs and into the Girls' Corridor. Poor girl, she really is affected by this whole mess.

Percy was right in worrying about her, I'm worried too. As I settled down for bed, I made a resolution to keep an eye on her too but more behind the scenes than threatening with the Mum Card.

It was much easier to keep an eye on her during the Christmas holidays when everyone was gone except for Hermione, Harry, myself and the Weasleys.

Each night was loud and fun as we could be as loud as we want when playing Exploding Snap, Wizard's Chess and Duelling. The snowball fights were even better this year.

Christmas morning dawned brightly with white snow covering everything in sight, at about six o'clock in the morning, Hermione woke me up by stumbling into my bed. "Hmmmm, Hermione?" I mumbled.

"Shhh… go back to sleep, Jess." Hermione whispered. I nodded and fell back asleep, dreaming of hot-dog flavoured icecream.

I was only asleep for a few hours and then I woke up for real. Hermione was sat on her bed, flicking through Moste Potente Potions. "Morning." I yawned as I sat up in bed.

"Morning!" She grinned at me, she reached to her table and picked up a wrapped present and tossed it over to me.

"Are you heading over to the boy's room in a bit?" I asked, flinging my blanket away from me and jumping up after I had caught the present.

"Yeah, in a bit. The potion is ready, finished it this morning." Hermione said proudly, she stood from her bed and turned to place the book on the table.

"Brilliant! Who are you changing into?" I asked as I pulled out some clean clothes, I grinned as I spoke, even if I couldn't take part I wanted it to work out.

"Millicent Bulstrode. I got some of her hair when we had that fight in the Duelling Club." Hermione answered happily.

"Good thinking." I said, I got dressed and pulled a brush through my hair, then gathered my presents in my arms and grabbed Harry's and Ron's.

"Let's go, I bet they're not even awake yet." Hermione said leading the way out of our room.

"Nah, they won't." I added as I hurried along after her. It was true, they weren't awake when we barged in.

"Wake up!" Hermione called, she opened the curtains and I dropped my presents on a bed and lobbed one at Harry.

"Look outside. It's bloody awesome!" I grinned, Ron and Harry shielded their eyes from the sudden light and moaned that we were far too early. We dished out presents and sat chatting about the potion.

I had a pair of soft leather Quidditch gloves off Harry, my favourite type of quill, Eagle, off Hermione, a tin of shortbread biscuits off Hagrid and a book named Quidditch 101 off Ron. Mrs Weasley had sent me another hand knitted jumper, this time it was a dark blue. I pulled the jumper on over my oversized t-shirt.

Ron, Harry and Hermione were planning their adventure for tonight. Christmas lunch was fun, despite Malfoy and his goons being there to spoil our fun. After the lunch, we split up. The three of them went to work on their plans to get the hairs from Crabbe and Goyle, though Hermione had already thought of one, Sleeping Draught in two cakes, I went off with the twins and Ginny.

We began the afternoon with a few rounds of enchanted snow fights and this distracted Ginny a lot, which is good, we even beat the twins because one got confused, one of my snowballs had gone AWOL and then hit one of them in the back of the head and they blamed each other.

We made our way back to the Common Room when the snow became too heavy to see and we warmed up by the fire. We played Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess and shouted out jokes to each other. Percy did attempt to tell us to quieten down but nothing can quell a stubborn Christmas Spirit.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were gone all night and by the time I was in bed, none of them hadn't returned. It even worried me a little when I didn't get a glimpse of what they were doing through Harry's mind. As I lay in bed, I began thinking.

Hermione and Ron are good friends. Should they know about who I really am? I mean, after last year they've proven themselves to be really good friends. I don't think Harry and I should bring this problem to Dumbledore, this seems like something that we should decide ourselves.

I fell asleep with troubled thoughts and woke early, I sought out Harry and Ron at breakfast. "Where's Hermione? What happened last night? Tell me everything." I demanded as soon as I had sat down and pulled some toast towards me.

"She's in the hospital wing. The hairs she had was Millicent's cat's instead of Millicent's hair." Harry explained. "She has a tail." Ron added. I raised my eyebrows. A cat. "What happened then? Did yours both go good then?" I asked.

"Yeah, ours went fine. It felt bloody strange though." Ron said, he shivered involuntary. "Yeah, he actually believed we were Crabbe and Goyle. I'm not in a hurry to drink that awful stuff again though." Harry said. "That horrible?" I asked.

"Felt like worms in my stomach." Harry admitted. "And that's my breakfast over." I said, pushing my second slice of toast away from me. Harry laughed, "We'll tell you later," Harry grinned.

I nodded back. Harry did explain later that night. For the first time, we used our connection with our minds freely and without caution. Exploring I call it. It was as if he was in the room, right beside me.

_Malfoy doesn't know who's the heir of Slytherin, but he says his Father knows who opened the Chamber of Secrets but he said he won't tell Malfoy and he told Malfoy to keep his head down and not get involved._

_Jeez. Who'd have thought, it's not Malfoy? Oh yeah. Me._

_Alright Jess, there's no need to rub it in. You were right, I'm sorry for not believing you. But this means we're not any closer to finding out who the Heir of Slytherin is._

_I'm sure we can continue even if Hermione is in the hospital wing. Anyway, speak to you tomorrow. I'm off to sleep. Night. _

My dreams were free from any of Harry's little adventures for once. Poor Hermione was in the hospital wing for ages and she grew bored despite all the homework we took to her and all the class notes. "If I'd sprouted a tail, I would want to take a break from all this homework." Ron said leaning back in his seat.

"Oh don't be silly. How could I keep up in class when I come back if I don't know what's happened?" Hermione asked, eagerly reading some books. "You haven't thought of anyone else, have you?" Hermione asked under her breath.

"No such luck." I said,

"Nothing." Harry added.

"I was so sure it was Malfoy." Ron said.

"Hey, what's this?" Harry asked, he reached to Hermione's pillows and pulled out a card.

"Oh, just a get-well card." Hermione said hastily, trying to grab the card off Harry.

Ron took the card and opened it. "To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of the Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award." Ron read out. He looked over at Hermione with surprise written in his eyes.

"You sleep with this under your pillow?" Ron asked, disgusted. Hermione never got the chance to answer since Madam Pomfrey bustled over with Hermione's medicine and we were kicked out, though she flushed bright pink.

"Isn't Lockhart the slimiest git going?" Ron asked as we walked back to the Tower, Harry and I agreed. Suddenly, an angry outburst from upstairs sounded.

"Come on, let's go see who that is!" Harry said.

"Oh no. I'm not going. I'm going back to the Common Room." I said.

"Aw come on. You said you weren't a kill joy." Ron moaned.

"I'm not. You two can go have all the fun you want, I'm just leaving so you two can have fun." I said, I took my leave from them and headed towards the Common Room while they hurried up the stairs. Boys will be boys. I only wanted to get into bed and fall asleep.

Too bad it's still quite early so I settled for a comfy chair in front of the fire and my Potions work. Harry and Ron came back to the Tower about twenty minutes later and came over excitedly. "Look what we found." Harry said quietly, he shoved a small black book at me.

"What's this?" I asked, pushing my Potions work aside and taking hold of the book. The book itself looked faded and well used. The spine was bent thoroughly. I opened the front page and faintly, it read T. M. Riddle. "Who's T. M. Riddle?" I asked, I looked up at them both and they looked excited.

"We don't know exactly who he is but he got an award for special services to the school, I remember because I had to clean that award about fifty times." Ron explained.

"You remember something?" I asked jokingly. Ron flushed pink.

"But the strange thing is, this guy has never wrote in it." Harry said, I flicked through the wet pages and true to his word, the book was blank. "But it's a Muggle book. It's a diary from London." Harry said.

"Moaning Myrtle flooded her bathroom again because someone chucked this book at her. Wish we knew why." Ron said.

"I wish I knew why this book seems so mysterious!" I said. "What?" Ron asked. "Well, think of it. Why would someone throw a book in an abandoned toilet? Who was this T. M. Riddle? Why did he get that special award? Why does this book look so old? It's not recent." I said.

"Can you let us have this moment to rest, Jess and not think of another question for us to answer!" Ron complained.

"She's got reasons Ron. They're good ones too." Harry said. "Thank you. But that doesn't solve the mystery. It'll probably require reading up in the library or asking a Professor for a history of awards or something." I said.

"Oh no you're turning into Hermione." Ron moaned. "Do you want to find out who this Riddle guy is?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him. Ron grumbled something I couldn't hear. But I smiled at him, "Get your Potions out and I'll help." I said, taking up my work once more.

* * *

**Again, I am sorry for the very late update but I promise to have one up next week!**

**Thank you all for reading, to those who took the time to read.**

**Follow, Favourite and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**To anyone who used to read this fanfiction... I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE VERY LONG PAUSE IN BETWEEN UPDATES. I blame this mostly on university. The final year is very stressful, I lost someone close to my family, I started a new job, we got four chickens and they're a massive pain, the place I volunteer at had a lot of big changes going on and I had exams so I couldn't even celebrate my 21st until just recently!**

**Disclaimers: ALL COPYRIGHTS TO J. K. ROWLING BECAUSE IT WAS ALL HER BRAINS THAT MADE UP HARRY POTTER.**

**Reviews(hate or love) all accepted!**

**Final disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Jessica Evans, her home, and her friends and any other characters and ideas I introduce.**

* * *

By the time Hermione had emerged from the hospital wing with no tail, fur or cat's eyes, the snow had melted and it was early February. The diary was shown to her as soon as she took her seat in the Common Room in front of the fire. She came to the same conclusion as me.

What did he do that was so good to get that special award? Who is he? Where does he come from? She tried spells on the book to see if she could find out anything else. Harry was eager to find out who T. M. Riddle was and what he did for the school, maybe for the wrong reasons, but who knows?

"Oh it doesn't say anything." Harry said in a dishearted tone.

"I told you." Ron muttered.

"Look," I said, I peered at the shiny silver board on the wall, it was a list of Head Boys and the name T. M. Riddle popped up.

"And he's mentioned here too, on the Medal For Magical Merit List." Hermione added.

"Sounds like Percy." Ron scoffed. "Oh come on there's nothing here." Harry sighed. We left the Trophy Room silently, Harry was glum. He's interested in this Riddle guy and to why he's left this diary. Whenever I held the book I felt a strange feeling pass over me. It was as if all my bad thoughts were brought up to the surface and it felt like they would never go away.

Once I'd let go of the book I'd feel normal once more. It's strange but hey, I deal with strange every day. Day by day the talk of the heir of Slytherin died down, it was a very slow process but it was the occaisional mutter that would surface again.

Valentine's day was a complete mess. I'd gotten up early because I struggled to sleep after a Quidditch practice that ran late. The Great Hall had completely changed, and not in a good way like at Christmas. There was bright pink hearts decorating the wall, tiny hearts were falling from the enchanted ceiling and the tables were covered in bright pink tablecloths. It was ridiculous.

I sat alone at the table until Ron and Hermione arrived. "This day is a bloody joke." Ron muttered, he eyed up Lockhart, who sat in matching pink robes with a massive and stupid grin on his face.

"At least the other professors agree his idea of a '_morale booster_' is completely stupid." I said, looking up at the other Professors, who all had the same disapproving face.

"I think it's a wonderful idea to get us all distracted from all that's happening." Hermione sighed.

"Nothing is happening for us to be 'distracted' from." I said. Harry had the same idea as the rest of us when he eventually turned up.

"Happy Valentine's Day! And may I thank the forty six people who have sent me cards! I am the one who have arranged this surprise to boost your morale and there is another part to this surprise!" Lockhart called from where he was sat.

He clapped his hands and dwarfs danced into the Great Hall, all wearing golden wings and carrying a harp each. Oh jeez. Lockhart cannot be serious in dressing dwarfs up like this.

"These are our friendly cupids. They'll be delivering cards throughout the day!" Lockhart called.

Those dwarfs looked a little ashamed to be dressed as that. "Hermione, please tell me you aren't one of those forty six people to send Lockhart valentine cards." Ron pleaded as we walked out of the Hall.

"I agree. Please say no." I added.

She didn't answer, she merely rummaged in her bag for her schedule. "Yup." I said with a shake of my head. I did feel sorry for the dwarfs but they did their jobs bloody well. They burst into classrooms and interrupted professors throughout the day

It was bloody embarrassing for the person who received them since the dwarfs would literally yell the valentine out. I had a valentine readout to me during Charms class and I knew my face went bright red.

_For a girl with black of hair, you're sure to surprise._

_Quick brains and beautiful eyes, yet you are so wise._

_Someone show me a sign,_

_To say why you cannot be mine._

I felt mortified and I felt like I couldn't show my face and for the remainder of the lesson, my head remained in my arms. Who could have sent it? I mean I'm sure to surprise? The card that came with it was shoved deep into my bag.

Harry felt the same as me but his valentine was a singing one and it happened before Charms. He was thoroughly embarrassed. The dwarf had to _sit _on him to get Harry to listen. It was even worse for Harry.

Harry's bag had split, his ink got all over all his books and he was bright red. Turns out, it was Ginny who sent the valentine and she covered her face before disappearing into her class.

Oh jeez, poor girl! I didn't see Ginny for the rest of the day, seems she was hiding from Harry. The whole school heard about Harry's valentine and Fred and George began teasing Harry about the valentine and sang it back to him on a repeat.

Harry disappeared for an hour and was back quickly with the diary in his hands and looking excited. By then the Common Room was quieter so Harry could easily repeat everything he had just seen.

While I made my own judgements in my mind, Harry, Hermione and Ron discussed between them what this meant. I didn't trust Riddle as much as Harry did, since it did give us more of an insight on this Chamber of Secrets and what the monster is but something isn't right.

I felt Harry's relief during the next few weeks, there was no more attacks since Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick was Petrified and every single lesson we had with Professor Sprout she gushed about the Mandrakes and how well they're growing.

It was good news to hear that they're coming along, I wish for this year to be over and done with so I can relax in the summer. My wishes of relaxing was gone though. Hermione would never let me rest at this time. It was the Easter holidays and it was time to choose subjects for further education.

* * *

**First of all, I want to apologise again for the incredibuly long wait for this chapter. I admit, that for a while I lost interest in writing this fic and after reading a few of my other works recently I found the inspiration once more.**

**I'm no longer in education anymore, since I graduate in less than a month's time but I am working full time so my time is sparse. I am still writing fiction and I have plenty written for this one... so to all those who have waited for so long for this update... I thank you! I apologise again but I know that it won't help... it's been more than a year so, shout at me all you want!**


End file.
